Las Locas Aventuras De Un Samurai
by Patata Kawaii
Summary: ¿Te habrías imaginado a los personajes de RUROKEN, teniendo muy locas aventuras? ¡llenos de humor,desmadre, romance y mucho sake! ¡pues aquí veras eso y más! ¿Algún día a Kaoru se le hara con Kenshin?¿Kamatari dejara de acosar a los hombres? ¿Soujirou sera el próximo sex symbol? ¿Yumi se vera a escondidas con Shishio?** DEJEN ¡REVIEWS! :D** [Capitulo 4: La pijamada]
1. La fiesta parte 1

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes no son míos,

Son del gran ¡**Nobuhiro Watsuki! **

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**¡Hola! **que tal a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer a:

**Zury Himura****, **por ayudarme con mis dudas**, gracias Zury, **y

**¡Bienvenidos a mi canal! **

Este es mi primer Fic, espero que lo disfruten, poder sacarles un buen de risas y hacerlos pasar un buen rato.

Mis personajesfavoritos son los villanos, en este caso** ¡SHISHIO! Y ¡YUMI! \(^0^)/ (Muajaja!) **

**¿Por qué? **Porque, me gustan los villanos y si existiera Shishio quien sabe que pasaría… ¡ok no!

**¡Acepto mensajes, críticas constructivas, sugerencias y dejen Reviews! :D**

**(capitulo corregido ¡Por fin! ahora faltan los demás...)**

* * *

**—GLOSARIO MEXICANO—**

**Desmadre:** así le llamamos al relajo, en México.

**Calzones:** los trapos esos, que usamos para taparnos el **"aquellito"** y las nachas.

**Chingón: **genial.

**Chancla:** Sandalia.

**Reventón:** fiesta.

**Hediondo:** apestoso o para menospreciar algo.

**Coppel:** es una tienda donde te compras ropa, zapatos…etc.

**Tambache: **comida.

**Chamaco: **niño.

**Encabronado:** enojado.

**Metiche:** que se mete, en lo que no le importa.

**Chafa:** que no sirve.

**Papasote:** hombre muy guapo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: ¡LA FIESTA! **

Todo empezó en una mañana fresca y muy tranquila, ya que la noche anterior había llovido una hermosa brisa... *ruido de disco rayado*

¡Eso solo fue en su imaginación! Pues el pobre de Shishio no podía dormir por el ruido que tenían desde el Aoiya, sabrá dios cuantas bocinas habrán puesto para que se oyera el alboroto hasta la base del monte hiei, bueno sin más preámbulo… Esto fue lo que paso el día anterior del reventón…

**Por la mañana en el Aoiya…**

— ¡Hagamos una fiesta!—gritaban a todo pulmón Sanosuke, Yahiko y la comadreja quienes corrían como burros sin mecate.

— ¿Oro ?—grito, Kenshin con gotitas en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¡No hay tiempo! además Yahiko, ¡tienes que entrenar el estilo kamiya kashin!—grito, una gruñona Kaoru.

—Ese estilo está bien chafa, no como el de Kenshin, ese si está ¡bien chingón!—se burlo Yahiko, provocando que nuestra kendoka le pegara en la cabeza.

Mientras ambos se golpeaban, se acercaba Saíto con Chou…

— ¡No, es el tipo con cara de lobo y el cabeza de escoba!—decía, un Sanosuke enojado.

— ¡Vaya, creo que al cabeza de pollo le agrada nuestra visita! — dijo, un sensual lobo sarcástico.

— ¿A quién llamas cabeza de pollo? ¿Cara de lobo?— rio, Sano.

— ¿A, si? Bueno, pues al menos no me emborracho con sake y no le pido dinero "prestado", a la urgida de Kaoru y a Coppel—hablo, Saíto con una sonrisa maléfica.

— ¿Urgida yo?—dijo, Kaoru arqueando la ceja.

—no te hagas niña, se lo que quieres con el pelirrojo—sonrió, Saíto quien fumaba.

— ¡no le hagas caso Kaoru! ¡Al menos no moriremos del pulmón, por tanto cigarro!—grito, Sano.

— ¡Por hocicón no te invitaremos a la fiesta! ¡Fíjate!— rieron, Sano y Kaoru.

Pero la sonrisita se les fue cuando oyeron a Misao...

— ¡Qué haces comadreja! ¡Porque invitaste al cabeza de escoba!—grito, un Luchador bien enojado.

—En verdad invite a Chou, Saíto y a todo el juppongatana—dijo una comadreja, quien estaba escondida detrás de un sexy Aoshi.

— ¡Ven acá comadreja! ¡Sabes que odio a esos dos! y ¿los invitas?— grito, Sano quien corría alrededor de Aoshi para alcanzar a Misao.

— ¿Que crees que haces?—dijo, un imponente Aoshi. —Deja en paz a Misao—.

— ¡o sino que!—dijo, un retador Sano.

— ¡Te clavare estas kodachis en lugares que no deben ser mencionados!—sonrió, Aoshi.

— ¡Era broma! ¡No hablaba en serio! tengo que irme, se me están quemando los frijoles...compermisito— corrió, Sano de la golpiza.

—Gracias señor Aoshi—dijo, Misao quien abrazo la espalda del susodicho... o eso pensó.

—Misao ¡sigue tocando mi trasero!— murmuro, un sarcástico Aoshi.

—lo siento ¿está hablando en serio?—dijo, una provocativa comadreja.

— ¡No!—dijo, Aoshi quien se zafo de la bajita.

—Bueno ¡al menos sentí su traserito bien formadito! hu...—dijo una coqueta Misao.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros estaba Yahiko quien parecía estar muy interesado en un sexy gay…

— ¿Va a venir Kamatari?— dijo, un lujurioso Yahiko.

— ¡Qué niño tan calenturiento me saliste! y tsubame ¿qué?—dijo una Kaoru enojada, con una chancla en la mano.

—A Ella la amo, pero ¡Kamatari es sexy, más que tú y Misao juntas! ¡No es cierto solo bromeaba!—dijo, un burlón Yahiko.

— ¡Y eso que es hombre!— se carcajeo, un Luchador.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR CHAMACO DEL DEMONIO Y A TI TAMBIÉN SANO!—grito a todo pulmón Kaoru, correteando a los susodichos.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Kenshin, calma a la ogra de tu novia!—grito, Yahiko corriendo lo mas que podía.

— ¡Señorita, Kaoru! — gritaba el pelirrojo, para detener a la joven kendoka…

Por el alboroto el lobo de mibu y Chou se fueron cada quien por su camino. Ya eran la 6 de la tarde y Chou acababa de llegar a la base del monte hiei, donde se encontraba el loco de Shishio y el Juppon.

* * *

**EN LA BASE**

— ¡Ya vine!—dijo, una escoba bien feliz, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por ver depilación de cera de Hoji.

— ¿Mmm, que quieres Chou?—miraba, un gay muy enojadito hacia el susodicho.

— ¡Por san Judas Tadeo! ¿Hoji, porque te depilas?—dijo, una escoba muy alterada.

— ¡Son los sacrificios para tener un bello cuerpo!—dijo, un administrador llevándose las manos al pecho.

— ¿Bello tu?—dijo, Chou tartamudeando por el shock, a lo cual Kamy interrumpió…

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Voy a dejar a Hoji precioso! ¡Será la próxima Miley Cirus quieras o no!—dijo Kamy, con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¡Qué asco! yo me voy…. —dijo, Chou al mismo tiempo que se alejaba, pero de repente se escucho un grito.

—** ¡Malditos calzones!**—se oyó una voz muy encabronada.

Kamatari, Hoji y Chou corrieron a las orillas de un rio para chismosear de quien eran los gritos, **¡Sorpresa! **era la momia de Guanajuato (Shishio), quien batallaba con unos calzones **muy rebeldes, cómo el susodicho**.

—Señor Shishio, ¿qué hace?—dijo, un metiche administrador.

—Fíjate que estoy jugando a la casita y… ¡imbécil estoy lavando los calzones! —grito Shishio, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Hoji.

—Yumi no le lavo los calzones ¿jefe?—dijo a las risas Chou, arriesgándose a que el hittokiri lo matara, de hecho ya lo iba a hacer, pero un gay muy simpático intervino…

— ¡Ya hicieron enojar al pobre! —grito, Kamy regañando a Chou y a Hoji.

—Pero si quieres, yo te puedo lavar los calzones y otras cosas más mi Shishio...— dijo un lujurioso gay, acercándose demasiado al susodicho.

De pronto, a lo lejos se podía ver a Yumi Komagata, pero al ver el acoso de Kamy hacia su amorcito la enfureció…

— ¡Hey tu! ¡Quita tus cochinas manos de mi hombre! —grito, una muy enojada Yumi.

— ¡Nunca geishita! ¡Además Shishio me pidió matrimonio, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos! ¡Muajaja! ¿Cómo te quedo el **ojo,** Komagatita? —dijo, una retadora Kamy.

—Tú no puedes tener hijos ¡eres hombre! oh eso **se supone**—rio, una triunfante Yumi.

—Además yo nunca te pedí matrimonio, soy hetero—dijo, un Shishio sacado de onda y alejándose rápidamente de Kamy.

—** ¡Huuuu!** te rechazo tu amorcito, digo el jefecito—dijo, un Administrador, al mismo tiempo que se depilaba la pierna.

— ¿Porque tanto alboroto por la momia? ¡No sé que le ven! mientras podrían tener a alguien mejor… ¡como yo! —dijo, un vanidoso cieguito que se aproximaba.

— ¡Usui, aparte de ciego eres un envidioso, ya quisieras tener el **cuerpazo **de mi Shishio! —aseguraba una sexosa Kamy, quien era intimidada por Yumi.

—A comparación del señor Usui, el señor Shishio es el mejor, por algo la señorita Yumi lo escogió ¿no lo creen? —dijo, Soujirou con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre y que de la nada había salido.

— ¿De dónde saliste Soujirou?—dijeron, todos sorprendidos.

— ¡Ya cállense todos que me desesperan!—grito, un encabronado cieguito.

— ¡Acepta que estas celoso!—dijo Shishio, con una sensual risa malévola.

— ¡Makoto! —gruñía, un cieguito muy encabronado.

— ¡ya basta de tanto alboroto! ¡Chou a que bienes!—hablo, el mejor hittokiri del Japón.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Vine a entregarles a todos invitaciones, para la fiesta en el Aoiya! —expreso, una feliz escoba.

— ¡Ohhhhhh! —gritaban todos de emoción.

— ¡Éntrale mendiga momia!—gritaba, un cieguito dando puños en el aire, pero Shishio ya ni estaba.

—! Algún día serás mío Makoto Shishio!—pensó, Kamy con una sonrisita malévola.

* * *

**En la tarde, de vuelta en el Aoiya…**

— ¡Hey, atención todos!—grito, una comadreja feliz, —Ya hice una lista de las cosas, y lo que a cada quien, le toca comprar para… ¡la fiesta!—dijo, gritando y saltando la susodicha.

—Veamos…Yahiko, te tocaran las golosinas—dijo, Misao apuntando al joven.

—Shiro, Omasu y Okon ya que Kaoru cocina horrible, se encargaran del tambache—dijo una comadreja.

—Con que cocino de la horrible ¿no?—gritaba, una furiosa Kaoru mientras correteaba a Misao, lo que hizo que esta última tirara el papel de las tortillas, donde tenía apuntado los preparativos de la fiesta.

Así que el arrugado de Okina levanto la hojita y se puso a leerla…

—Veamos… Himura, Kaoru y Sanosuke se encargaran de los refrescos, las papitas y el Sake—dijo un viejo, rabo verde (Okina).

— ¡Yo, iré por el Sake!—dijo, sonriente un Luchador.

— ¡No, porque lo más seguro, que huyas y te lo tomes todo!

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Tú sabes, que sería incapaz de eso! ¡Te lo juro por buda!—dijo, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda.

— ¡Si, como no!—dijo, Kaoru con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Disculpen! quise decir: Himura y Kaoru traerán las bebidas y las sabritas; Sano tú traes ¡la música!—dijo, Okina feliz moviendo su viejo trasero.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Hay niños presentes!—grito, Kaoru que tapaba los ojos de Yahiko.

—Como si no viera visto "cosas" la noche que regreso Kenshin bien borracho, verdad Kaoru...— murmuro, Yahiko provocando a la kendoka.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Nos vio! ¡Aoiya! ¡Kenshin! ¡El 69! ¡Ho Dios!—gritaba en su mente retorcida la Kaoru.

—Yo, quería traer el sake...—dijo, con pucheros un Luchador.

—Alguien dijo… ¿Sake?—apareció un sensual maestro, Hiko Seijuro con dos barriles hasta el tope, de llenos.

— ¡**Es el papasote de Hiko**!—gritaban Okon y Omasu, con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¡Tranquilas desesperadas y urgidas mujeres, hay Hiko Seijuro para todas!—dijo, un arrogante maestro.

—Presumido...—murmuro, un celoso luchador.

— ¡Un momento! Misao y Aoshi… ¡van juntos, a buscar decoraciones para la fiesta!—dio un grito en el cielo, un enojado anciano que habían dejado solo…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA ESCRITORA:**

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció mi Fic? ¿Les agrado?

Como vieron la comadreja y los del Aoiya van a hacer su fiestón y los del juppongatana no quisieron quedarse atrás, vimos a un precoz Yahiko, un Sanosuke queriéndose emborrachar y que le debe dinero a "Coppel"** (Patata KaWaii: por eso yo no saco nada, de ahí). **

Y hablando de calzones, quien lavaba los suyos en el rio, pobre Shishio, Yumi ya no le quiso lavar sus trapos, para que no se limpia bien, Jajaja XD.

Igual vimos a un sexoso gay y un administrador que quería ser Miley Cirus, los cuales estuvieron a punto de arrancarse los pelos de sus piernas, de una forma muy masoquista, esa Kamy acosando al Shishio, cosa que quisiera Usui, con Yumi claro, pero nadie lo pela al pobre, si Yumi se descuida le van a ganar el mandado. Jajaja XD.

* * *

**¿Kamy y Hoji se depilaran a tiempo para la fiesta? **

**¿Cómo irán vestidos todos? **

**¿Dejara Okina de mover su arrugado trasero? **

**¿Qué desmadres habrá?**

**¿Shishio usara calzones? **

**Yumi diciéndome a mí: y** eso a ti ¿qué te importa?

**Patata KaWaii: **solo es curiosidad (como usa vendas, sabrá dios si necesite calzones).

**Yumi: ¡**mas te vale!

**Kamatari: pues** a mí la curiosidad… me ¡está matando!

**Yumi: **¿qué dijiste, Kamy?

** ¡Pues, No se lo pierdan!.. **

**Continuara… **

**\(^v^)/ (hoooo!)**


	2. La fiesta parte 2

La fiesta parte 2

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes, a excepción de una ancianita y japonesa gordita, no son míos,

Son del gran ¡**Nobuhiro Watsuki!**

Todas las canciones aquí presentadas, son propiedad de sus respectivos compositores.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡HOLA! , **que tal a todos, **¡Bienvenidos a mi canal!**

Espero que disfruten del Fic, poder sacarles un buen de risas y hacerlos pasar un buen rato.

Mis personajesfavoritos son: **¡SHISHIO! Y ¡YUMI! \(^0^)/ (muajaja!)**

**¿Por qué? **Porque, según yo, le ponenel **sazón **a la historia, **jejeje.**

Como soy de México y sé que utilizamos palabras extrañas y chuscas, pondré un glosario, para que no se pierdan.

**Como siempre…** (Acepto mensajes, **excepto las críticas destructivas y/u ofensivas**, y dejen comentarios).

* * *

—**GLOSARIO MEXICANO—**

_**Tragón:**_personaque come mucho.

_**Oxxo:**_ es una tiendita de autoservicios.

_**Laura Bozzo:**_ es una vieja horrible, que hace talk show, sobre casos donde según ayuda a la gente y donde promociona productos chafas como el star pad, los Jenny bra y los famosos productos milagro para bajar las lonjas.

_**Lindsay lohan: **_la tipa esa, que se droga y que salió en la película de chicas pesadas.

_**Guacala:**_ expresión para indicar algo repugnante.

_**Chimuelo:**_ que le faltan dientes.

_**Calzonear: **_se refiere cuando, una pareja tiene relaciones sexuales.

_**Paquita la del barrio:**_ es una cantante mexicana, que en todas sus canciones habla mal de los hombres.

_**Piñata: **_Todos saben que es una piñata y que trae dentro también, lo malo que la tradición en mi país se está perdiendo. :(

_**Los Ángeles Azules:**_ Quien no conoce a este grupo, es un clásico aquí en México, si en una fiesta no ponen las canciones de los Ángeles ¡no es fiesta!

* * *

Después, de que nuestro viejo Okina, se infartara, porque Misao y Aoshi irían a comprar juntos, las decoraciones para la fiesta, esto fue lo que paso después…

_**De compras…**_

Ya era casi de noche y nuestro pelirrojo y Kaoru, se hallaban caminando, por el mercado de Kyoto, pero nuestro Kenshin se encontraba, algo nervioso por la chica, pues la joven lo miraba de una forma muy acosadora…

— ¿Oye Kenshin, verdad que está muy bonita la noche?—dijo, la chica a la vez que se recargaba del hombro del chico.

—He… ¡Mira! ¡Un "Oxxo"!—grito el joven, que se fue corriendo al la tiendita de autoservicios, para evitar el acoso de la chica.

— ¿Oye, Desde, cuando hay Oxxos en esta época?—dijo Kaoru, confundida, mientras seguía al bajito…

* * *

_**Con Misao y Aoshi…**_

La joven Makimachi y Aoshi caminaban, para una tienda de decoraciones, pero el ninja evitando una conversación con Misao, decidió adelantar el paso, permitiéndole a la chica contemplar ciertos "paisajes"…

— ¡Huuuu, sí que tiene buen trasero, el señor Aoshi!—murmuro Misao, o al menos eso pensó.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Misao?—respondió, el cubo de hielo.

— ¡Que…. mire las decoraciones, que hay en el techo!— respondió, Misao para que no descubriera, sus lujuriosas intenciones.

— ¿Enserio, piensas que esas decoraciones son las apropiadas, Misao?—respondió, Aoshi alzando la ceja; lo que no había visto la ninja, era que esas decoraciones, estaban dirigidas para negocios de Bares, Moteles y hasta Tables dance; ahora Aoshi pensaría que es una pervertida…

— ¡Ups!..—lanzo un gran aliento, la ninja.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el Oxxo…**_

— ¡Huy, hace frio aquí!— dijo Kenshin, a la vez que temblaba.

— ¡Yo también, tengo frio Ken!—le respondió la joven, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, para no morir congelada (si claro).

— ¿Les puedo servir en algo?— dijo, una pequeña empleada, anciana.

—Sí, queremos refrescos y sabritas, por favor— respondió, Kenshin.

—Al fondo, a la derecha—dijo, la anciana.

—Pero, es que…—dijo el bajito, que apenas si podía hablar del frio.

— ¡Dije, que al fondo a la derecha!—grito la doña, a la vez que los amenazaba con un palo.

— ¡Ya entendimos!—dijeron Kenshin y Kaoru, que corrían de la vieja.

—Suerte, que prometí no volver a asesinar, porque si no…—dijo Kenshin, a la vez que se aguantaba las ganas de desaparecer a la vieja gritona; después de llegar al anaquel de los productos, vieron un extraño artefacto junto…

— ¿Que eso, Kenshin?—dijo, Kaoru.

— ¡No lose, pero huele bien!—dijo el bajito, a la vez que se acercaba, a oler aquel despachador de… ¡café!, (ruido del café liquido cayendo).

— ¡Haaaa! ¡Por San judas Tadeo, me quemo! ¡Mi hermosa cara!—grito Kenshin, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la cabeza, del despachador de café caliente.

— ¿Kenshin, estas bien?— grito, preocupada la kendoka.

— ¡Ahora entiendo!—Kenshin, dando un grito de revelación.

— ¿Qué entiendes?—dijo, Kaoru confundida.

— ¡Cómo, se siente estar quemado, y eso que, solo fue la cara, imagínate al pobre de Shishio!—dijo Ken, a la vez que se limpiaba la cara con su "_yukata"._

— ¡Qué asco!—dijo Kaoru, (_sabrá dios, que se habrá imaginado…_) (_risas_).

— ¡Bien, ya tenemos todo!— dice Kenshin, dirigiéndose hacia las cajas de cobro, y formándose…

—A la otra caja le cobran, señor—respondió una seño, un "poco" pasadita de peso.

—Pero, esta es igual que aquella…—dice, el bajito.

— ¡No me importa! ¡A la otra caja!—dice la vieja, al tragarse una torta.

— ¡Ojala que le de diarrea, por tragona!—grito, la kendoka, por haberle gritado, a su pelirrojo.

— ¡Qué sucede aquí!—gritaba, la loca anciana del bastón que se aproximaba.

— ¡Este pelirrojo y esta muchachita, están de exigentes, que les cobre!— dijo, la seño de la torta.

— ¡Óyeme, tú fuiste, el chistosito que rego el café en el piso!— grito la anciana, al notar la mancha de café en su gi y yendo decidida para golpearlo, con el bastón.

— ¿Oro? ¡Corre, Kaoru!—grito el pelirrojo, al jalarla del brazo y sin a ver pagado.

— ¡Regresa aquí rufián!—gritaba la anciana, a todo pulmón.

* * *

_**Con Sanosuke…**_

—El luchador se encontraba caminando a la luz de la luna, hacia una casa de apuestas (como siempre), para ver, si le pegaba al gordo, para ganarse mucho dinero y dejar de pedirle prestado a la ogra de Kaoru…

— ¡Pasen, pasen, para probar su suerte de pegarle al gordo, y ganarse un millón de pesos!—gritaba, un hombre llenito y bigotón, que estaba parado, hablando por un micrófono, en la entrada del lugar.

— ¡Esta es mi noche de suerte! ¡Ganare ese efectivo, claro tendré que sacrificar un poco de dinero, que me dio el viejo Okina, para comprar Cd´s musicales, para la fiesta!—dijo, Sano.

— ¡Deme 5 boletos, por favor!—decía el Sanosuke, malgastando el dinero que eran para los cds; mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más boletos compraba el joven, quedándose finalmente sin dinero…

— ¡Que, ya se acabo el dinero!—dijo, al mismo tiempo que se daba una palmada en la frente, y se iba del lugar…

— ¡Y ahora, que voy a llevar a la fiesta!—decía, Sano.

— ¡Hey tu, el chico de los pelos parados! ¿Quieres un CD? ¡Están a solo, 10 pesitos!—gritaba, un viejo chimuelo, ofreciendo discos pirata.

— ¡10 pesos! ¡No tengo dinero! ¡Pero necesito un Cd!— decía, al rascarse la cabeza, y al no saber qué hacer.

— ¡Te propongo un trato! ¡Te cambio unos cds, por tus zapatos!—dijo el viejo, al señalar los zapatos de Sano.

—_Si no traigo los cds, Okina me matara, y si le doy los zapatos al viejo, regresare con los pies con callos… ¡prefiero los callos!—_ pensaba Sano, a la vez que, intercambiaba los objetos con aquel hombre.

— ¡Tengo el Cd!—gritaba, Sano de emoción a la vez que corría, por a ver cumplido su misión.

— ¡Hey, regresa aquí, estos zapatos me quedan muy grandes y tienen hoyos!—gritaba, el viejo que no pudo alcanzar al luchador.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto con los del Juppon…**_

En la noche, en los pasillos de la base, todos los miembros del Juppon, corrían de un lado al otro, pues ya casi era hora de ir a la fiesta del Aoiya y, por nada en mundo se la iban a perder…

— ¡Donde esta mi kimono de noche!— decía, Yumi un poco nerviosa, y revolviendo las cosas de su dormitorio; en el mismo donde Kamatari había entrado…

— ¿Kamatari, has visto mi kimono de noche?— dijo, Yumi con desesperación y zangoloteando a Kamy de los brazos.

— ¡Hay, no geishita, quien querría ponerse esa cosa horrorosa, que parece uno payaso!—dijo, Kamy a la vez que se zafaba de Yumi.

— ¡Oye, mi vestido no es horroroso! — argumentaba Yumi, a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

— ¡no por el vestido, tontuela, por ti! como dice el dicho:

_¡Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda!_ — dijo, Kamy a la vez que se reía a carajadas; mientras tanto, Shishio entraba a la habitación, para cambiarse las vendas… (Música de saxo romántica).

— ¡Hola, Shishio!— dijo, Kamy con tono lujurioso.

— ¿Deseas algo?— dijo, Yumi a la vez que se acercaba a la momia.

—Sí, un cambio de vendas—dijo el vendado, con un tono provocativo hacia la geisha; pero un entrometido gay, echaba a perder la escena romántica…

— ¡Pues no se diga más! ¡Yo te cambiare todas las vendas que quieras, mi Shishio!— dijo Kamy, empujando con el trasero a Yumi y acercándose al vendado.

— ¡Oye que te pasa igualada, Shishio es mi hombre! — dijo Yumi, empujando al gay.

— ¡No por mucho tiempo Komagata, Shishio es mío!—grito Kamy, empujando a Yumi.

— ¡Es mío!— gritaba Yumi.

—No, es mío— gritaba Kamy.

—Oiga jefe, ¡si que las trae muertas!… ¿he?— dijo Chou, quien había entrado a la habitación por tanto alboroto.

— ¡Mujeres!…— gruñía Shishio, a la vez que salía de la recamara y se dirigía al baño…

— ¡Jefecito, el baño está cerrado!—grito Soujirou, Anji y Hannya; que se encontraban en el pasillo junto al baño.

— ¡Quien está dentro!— dijo, Shishio en un tono molesto.

— ¡Hoji, lleva rato allí dentro, yo creo que le dio diarrea por comer tantos tamales, que vendía doña Juana!— dijo Hannya, (el tipo volador y mas anoréxico que Lindsay lohan).

— ¡Hoji, abre la puerta!— grito, la momia de Guanajuato golpeando la misma; lo que no sabían es que en el baño, Hoji estaba semidesnudo y con una mascarilla de aguacate con pepinillos.

— ¡Estoy en el trono, no puedo abrirle jefe!— grito Hoji, más desesperado que una mujer a punto de parir.

— ¡Si no abres ahora, voy a tirar la puerta!— grito Shishio, a la vez que rompía la misma; (ruido de puerta rota)…

— ¡Qué es eso!— gritaban todos al ver a Hoji.

— ¡Hoji, pero qué diablos llevas puesto!— gritaban todos al administrador.

— ¡Es una mascarilla, para el cutis, si, necesito verme divino para la fiesta!— dijo el administrador, nervioso.

— ¡Te pareces a Laura Bozzo con eso! —rio, un monje burlándose del administrador; mientras que Shishio aprovechaba el momento para escabullirse y entrar al baño.

— ¡Hey, señor Shishio abra la puerta!— gritaba Soujirou, que se estaba orinando.

— ¡Orínate afuera!— gritaba el vendado.

— ¡Era mi turno!— decía el chico, algo molesto.

— ¡El que se fue a la villa perdió su silla! ¡El fuerte gana el baño y el débil orina afuera!—gritaba, Shishio, a la vez que se quitaba las vendas para orinar.

— ¡Ojala que le de diarrea!— gritaba Sou, a la vez que corría para afuera de la base.

— ¡La diarrea es para los débiles!— se burlaba shishio, pero sus tripas empezaban a gruñir…

— (Ruido de gases) ¡Mal…di…to Soujirou!—se lamentaba Shishio, al notar que se podría algo, dentro de el…

* * *

_**Listos para la fiesta**_

Todos los del juppongatana estaban listos, a excepción de Shishio, que aun no salía del baño…

— ¡Alguien ha visto a Shishio!— gritaba Yumi al no ver al susodicho.

—Estaba en el baño, la última vez que lo vi— dijo, Anji rascándose la pelona.

— ¡Seguramente le dio diarrea!— se reía, a escondidas Usui.

— ¡Shishio estas bien!— decía Yumi, muy preocupada, acercándose al baño.

— ¡Si, estoy mejor que nunca!— murmuraba Shishio, por el dolor de tripa.

— ¡Voy a entrar, Shishio! — gritaba, Yumi, a la vez que, había tirado la puerta…

Allí estaba Shishio, echo bolita por el dolor de tripas, a lo cual todos se tapaban la nariz, para no respirar los "perfumenes" de su jefe.

— ¡Guacala, apesta peor que el camión de la basura!— dijo un cieguito, muy asqueado y tapándose la nariz.

— ¿qué es ese fétido olor, Anji? — dijo, Sou tapándose la nariz.

— Es el señor Shishio, que le agarro el "córrele, que te alcanzo". — dijo, el pelón; mientras el monje y el joven tenkken seguían hablando, salía del baño Yumi, sosteniendo a Shishio y caminando por el pasillo…

— ¡A ver, quítense! ¡A un lado, no estorben! — decía Yumi, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a los chismoso del juppon, para dirigirse a la recamara; una vez que llego al lugar, cerro para que los chismosos no pudieran pasar.

— ¡Shishio, te voy a dar un té, para que se te quite esa diarrea! — hablo Yumi, mientras calentaba agua en un jarrón.

— ¡Yo no estoy enfermo! ¡La diarrea es para los débiles! — dijo el vendado, a la vez que se levantaba, pero sus tripas lo traicionaron y se volvió a tirar del dolor.

— ¡Ya me tienes harta! ¡De que el débil esto, el fuerte aquello! — Dijo Yumi, molesta por la clásica frase de Shishio, — ¡Si quieres recuperarte, tomate el té y si no, pues muérete de diarrea!

— ¡Fíjate, que no necesito tu estúpido te para recuperarme! — gritaba el vendado, a la geisha cuando esta se iba a la fiesta, con los del Juppon.

— ¡a quien engaño! — dijo, Shishio murmurando de dolor, para que no lo escucharan, a la vez que se empinaba el jarro de té.

* * *

_**En la fiesta **_

Todos los Oniwabanshu como buenos anfitriones, estaban corriendo de un lado a otro para tener todo listo, mientras tanto un pelirrojo con una peculiar cicatriz se hallaba en su recamara; el joven acababa de salir de la ducha, empapado y con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura para esconder sus "atributos", pero mostrando sus bíceps muy bien marcaditos…

—Oye Kenshin…— decía la kendoka, al abrir la recamara de Ken, pero este no se dio cuenta de que la alguien venia, por lo que Kaoru alcanzo a ver su "candente trasero".

— ¡Kaoru-Dono, que hace aquí! —gritaba Ken, a la vez que se giro para ocultar su trasero, pero permitiéndole a la joven contemplar otras cosas…

— ¡Dios mío, por fin me hiciste el milagro! — agradeció, Kaoru al santo por permitirle contemplar, las maravillas de su creación.

— ¡Oro! — dijo Kenshin, a la vez que avergonzaba porque la joven lo había visto como, dios lo trajo al mundo; pero la cosa se puso peor, pues Yahiko paso por el pasillo y al ver la escena, el chico no pudo evitar entrometerse…

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Oigan todos Kenshin y Kaoru, se van a "calzonear"! — grito Yahiko, para que todos fueran a ver el chisme, pero la joven logro noquear al niño, mientras Kenshin se vestía lo más rápido que podía, Kaoru ideaba un plan para despistar a los chismosos…

— ¡Que pasa Yahiko! — dijo, la comadreja mas chismosas del Aoiya.

— ¡Nada, es que… se desmayo el pobre niño, verdad Ken! — se dirigió, la kendoka hacia el pelirrojo.

— ¡Y lo que dijo Yahiko! —dijo la pequeña, mas preguntona que de costumbre.

— ¡Estaba alucinando… por el sake que se bebió, mira! — dijo Ken, a la vez que apuntaba hacia una cantimplora con bebida alcohólica; lo que provoco que Misao se marchara decepcionada; después de que se fue la comadreja, Kaoru que vestía un hermoso quimono de azul oscuro, con estampado de jazmines blancos y Kenshin que portaba pantalones de mezclilla negros; saco negro y una camisa color roja, desabotonada para mostrar su bien formadito cuerpecito; ambos salieron de la casa para disfrutar la fiesta, y recibir a los juppongatana que ya habían llegado al reventón.

— ¡Como está la fiesta! — decía, una feliz comadreja con sake en la mano.

— ¡Pues, esta chida, solo que le falta música! — grito Chou, a ver si la comadreja reaccionaba.

— ¡Es cierto, Sanosuke, la música! — grito la ninja, a todo pulmón.

— ¡ya voy, aguanta un poco! a ver… ¡Ya está! — dijo, Sano al mismo tiempo que enchufaba el estéreo, conectaba una mezcladora tipo dj y prendía una rueda giratoria con luces y toda la cosa.

— ¡Valla Sano, sí que te luciste! — hablaron todos, sorprendidos; pero más se iban a sorprender, por la música que ponía Sanosuke, y esto es lo que se escucho…

* * *

**—Paquita la del barrio—**

Rata de dos patas

_Rata inmunda_  
_animal rastrero_  
_escoria de la vida_  
_adefesio mal hecho_

_Infrahumano_  
_espectro del infierno_  
_maldita sabandija_  
_cuanto daño me has hecho_

_Alimaña_  
_culebra ponzoñosa_  
_deshecho de la vida_  
_te odio y te desprecio_

_Rata de dos patas_  
_te estoy hablando a ti_  
_porque un bicho rastrero_  
_aún siendo el más maldito_  
_comparado contigo_  
_se queda muy chiquito…_

* * *

Lo que provoco que todos, se rieran del luchador y lo abuchearan arrojándole tomates…

— ¡Quita esa cosa, pon verdadera música y que sea movida! — gritaron todos a Sano, para que cambiara de pista…

— ¡Ya voy, a ver esta! — grito Sanosuke, a la vez que alzaba los brazos y deliraba que era el mejor dj del Japón…y esto fue lo que se escucho…

* * *

**—Los Ángeles Azules—**

Como te voy a olvidar

_Amor, amor, amor,_  
_Amor, amor, amor_  
_Quiero que me vuelvan a mirar tus ojos_

_Amor, amor, amor,_  
_Amor, amor, amor_  
_Quiero volver a besar tus labios rojos_

_Como no acordarme de ti_  
_De que manera olvidarte_  
_Si todo me recuerda a ti_  
_En todas partes estas tu_

_Si en rosa estás tú_  
_Si en cada respirar estas tu_  
_Como te voy a olvidar_  
_Como te voy a olvidar_

_Si besando la cruz estás tú_  
_Si rezando una oración estás tú_  
_Como te voy a olvidar_  
_Como te voy a olvidar_

_Si te clavaste aquí en mi corazón_  
_Y de amor has llenado mi alma_  
_Y tu sangre corre por mis venas_  
_Y tu sangre me hace estremecer_  
_Iré contigo…_

* * *

— ¡A esto llamo música! — dijo Kamy, al mismo tiempo que bailaba la cumbia con Chou.

— ¡Kenshin Bailemos! — dijo la kendoka, tomando la mano del joven para llevarlo a bailar; todos estaban felices bailando, unos como Anji e Iwambo, acabándose la comida; otros como Hoji que bailaba pero siempre cuidando su cutis, Sano de dj, pero una solitaria Yumi hasta al fondo, cosa que se percato Usui, quien se aproximaba a la geisha..

— ¿Quieres bailar? —dijo, un cieguito a Yumi.

—No, no tengo ganas— suspiro una geisha, en medio de la música

— ¡Claro, como no soy Makoto Shishio, ya no quieres bailar conmigo! — le reprocho, Usui a Yumi.

— ¡Aun que estuviera aquí, el nunca bailaría en público, y menos cumbias! — replico la geisha, a la vez que se alejaba de Usui, sin fijarse que se tropezaría con un lobo…

— ¡Así, que decidiste ir a mis brazos, He! — dijo, Saíto, mientras tomo a Yumi de la cintura por sorpresa.

— ¡Que te pasa! — hablo la mujer, quien hacia el esfuerzo de zafarse de las garras, de aquel lobo.

— ¿Así que Shishio no te satisface del todo, por eso vienes a mi? — dijo el lobo, que cada vez la pegaba mas contra su cuerpo.

— ¡en primera, estaba huyendo de Usui y por eso tropecé contigo y segunda Shishio, si me satisface! —dijo enfurecida, la mujer, quien ya se había zafado del lobo.

— ¡Valla, quien diría que el vendado hace muy bien su "trabajo"!— río, sarcásticamente Saíto, a la vez que fumaba su cigarro; lo que provoco que Yumi, se sonrojara por aquella confesión.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto con Shishio**_

El vendado, se encontraba en la base del monte hiei, ya eran las 1 de la madrugada y se había quedado dormido, por el dolor provocado por la diarrea, asiendo que entrara en el mundo de los sueños…

— _¿Dónde estoy? — decía Shishio, que se encontraba en un lugar que parecía ser, la casa del gobierno de Japón._

— _¿Qué, no recuerdas Shishio, que venciste a Himura y gobernaste el Japón? — dijo, una provocativa Yumi._

— _¡Señor Shishio, ya encarcelamos a Saíto y al tonto luchador, hicimos que Chou usara su cabello como escoba para limpiar y ya vienen los bufones que pidió! —dijo Hoji, que sostenía una lista de cosas._

— _¿Cuáles bufones? — dijo, Shishio._

—_Himura y Usui— dijo el administrador; a la vez que venían los susodichos pintados de payasos._

— _¿Qué quiere que hagamos, Ho gran Shishio? — dijeron, unos bufones._

— _¡quiero que se arrodillen de espaldas, para golpearlos con mi látigo, para purificarlos del mal! — dijo el próximo Hitler japonés; al mismo tiempo que los hombres se arrodillaban para recibir su "purificación", Yumi jalaba a Shishio para una habitación… (Música de jazz romanticona)…_

— _¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar de mi, tan fácilmente? — murmuro la mujer, a la vez que arrojaba al vendado hacia la cama…_

— _¡La que no va a escapar, vas a ser tu! —dijo, el vendado a la vez que jalaba la mujer de su cintura, besaba su cuello y la despojaba de sus prendas de una forma muy salvaje…_

En el mundo real, Shishio seguía dormido, teniendo sus delirios sexuales con Yumi, pero el escándalo del Aoiya era tan grande, que llegaba a la base del Monte hiei, despertando al vendado…

— ¡Pero, que es ese maldito ruido! — grito furioso, Shishio; pero recordó que era la fiesta que tenían en el Aoiya, así que decidió hacerles una visita sorpresa, salió de la base, monto un caballo y se dirigió al lugar…

* * *

_**En la fiesta **_

**—Los Ángeles Azules—**

17 años

_Amigo sabes acabo de conocer, una mujer que aun es una niña_  
_sabes tiene los 17 aun, es jovencita y ya es mi novia. (x2)_

_amo su inocencia, 17 años_  
_amo su errores, 17 años_  
_soy su primer novio, 17 años_  
_su primer amor (x2)_

_es callada, tímida, inocente y tiene la mirada,_  
_le tomo la mano y siente algo extraño_  
_la abrazo, me abraza y empieza a temblar_  
_a temblar de miedo diciéndome que nunca_  
_había sentido sensación así, en su vida_  
_así en su vida…_

* * *

— ¡Hey tu, Dj! ¡Pon algo explosivo, como el Grunge! —Decía una Misao, bien borracha hasta las chanclas; a lo cual, el Dj Sano, cambio la pista en petición de la chica y esto fue lo que se escucho…

* * *

**—Nirvana—**

Smells like teen spirit

_Load up on guns,_  
_Bring your friends_  
_It's fun to lose and to pretend_  
_She's overboard self assured_  
_Oh no I know, a dirty word._

_Hello, hello, hello, hello?_  
_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_  
_Hello, hello, how low, how low?_  
_Hello, hello, hello._

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_I feel stupid and contagious_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulato!_  
_An Albino!_  
_A mosquito!_  
_My libido!_

* * *

Ya eran las 4 de la madrugada y todos en la fiesta, ¡se habían salido de control!, Anji e Iwambo comían hasta más no poder; Hoji bajo los efectos del alcohol, junto con Kamatari que estaban haciendo stripper; Misao estaba borracha hasta las chancas y Aoshi la seguía por todas partes; Yahiko estaba en el techo y se había robado la piñata para comerse todos los dulces; Chou y Sano fingían ser dj; Usui estaba hasta el rincón, viendo a Yumi, Hiko Seijuro y a Saíto, fumando, tomando sake y ablando de cosas de la vida; Soujirou era perseguido por docenas de chicas, que se colaron a la fiesta; mientras Kenshin y Kaoru estaban sentados riéndose a carcajadas…

De pronto, se acercaba shishio a detener el alboroto, para poder dormir y seguir sus delirios que había tenido; el vendado se introdujo a la fiesta cosa fácil, ya que todos estaban bien crudos y ni siquiera lo notaron, lo que hizo que el hitokkiri rompiera los enchufes del equipo de luz y sonido…

— ¡Quien fue el maldito que apago la música y la luz! — grito, un administrador borracho.

— ¡Fui, yo! ¿Algún problema? —dijo, el hitokkiri con una voz desafiante, al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su Katana.

— ¡No ninguno, jefecito! —decía Hoji, apenado.

— ¡Cállate Hoji! ¡Que no ves que están hablando los papasotes!—regaño Kamy, a Hoji.

— ¿Cuáles? — dijo, Hoji.

— ¡Shishio y Battousai, tontuelo! ¡Con ese cuerpazo que tiene el bombón de Battousai, dan ganas de cambiarse de bando!, a lo cual, todos se quedan viendo por la palabras de aquel gay, —pero, cuando veo al Señor Shishio, ¡me doy cuenta del lavadero que tiene! ¡Hasta ganas de lavar se antojan! — hablo Kamy, que se derretía de amor por los dos hombres.

— ¡Al fin llegas Shishio! ¡Ya no aguanto a estos dos, hablando de marcas de licor y de cigarros!— dijo, la mujer de ojos color lavanda, al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en el hombro del susodicho.

— ¡Oyes ese es mi hombre! Bueno, ¡al menos me quedo con el Battousai! —dijo Kamy, que se aproximaba al pelirrojo, pero este ultimo la rechazo y se abrazo de Kaoru lo mas que pudo.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Me quede como la perra de las dos tortas! — lloraba Kamy, a la vez que se empinaba el sake.

— ¡Ya basta de tanto alboroto, vámonos! —gritaba Shishio, a los miembros del Juppon.

— ¡Pero jefe! —gritaban, todos los miembros.

— ¡El que no venga, no come en un mes! —hablo el vendado, a la vez que subía a Yumi al caballo.

— ¡hay los vidrios, mi cabeza de pollo! — dijo Chou.

— ¡Lo mismo digo escoba! —dijo Sano, y los Oniwabanshu se despidieron del Juppon, que se iban caminando, mientras su jefecito y Yumi se iban a caballo, Shishio aplicaba la de "arremángale, repújala" (risas) (el que entendió, entendió).

— ¡Kenshin, los del Juppon no ayudaron a limpiar, el cochinero de la fiesta! —grito, Kaoru al pelirrojo.

— ¡Hey, esperen! — gritaban los Oniwabanshu a los del Juppongatana.

— ¡Por eso no inviten al enemigo! —replico, Misao.

— ¡Tú los invitaste! — la regañaron, todos.

— ¡Ups! — Suspiro, la ninja.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto el Capitulo?**

**Esta vez trate de usar menos regionalismos, para hacerlo más entendible y trate de darle un toque de humor sin recurrir a palabras altisonantes, quisiera saber su opinión al respecto, gracias por tomar de tu tiempo por leer este loco Fic, y a seguir con mas caps. Que esto…**

**CONTINUARA….**

**Proximo Capitulo: **_Un mal entendido_

**\(^0^)/ (muajaja!)**


	3. Un mal entendido

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes no son míos,

Son del gran ¡**Nobuhiro Watsuki!**

—**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**—

**¡HOLA! , **que tal a todos, **¡Bienvenidos a mi canal!**

Espero que disfruten del Fic, poder sacarles un buen de risas y hacerlos pasar un buen rato.

Mis personajesfavoritos son: **¡SHISHIO! Y ¡YUMI! \(^0^)/ (Muajaja!)**

**¿Por qué? **Porque, según yo, le ponenel **sazón **a la historia, **jejeje.**

Como soy de México y sé que utilizamos palabras extrañas y chuscas, pondré un glosario.

Acepto mensajes, **excepto las críticas destructivas y/u ofensivas**, y dejen comentarios se los agradecería mucho.

* * *

**ACLARACION****:** En el capitulo anterior debí decir que se trataba de la era Meiji, de hecho todos estos caps. son de la misma, pero quedan unos enigmas por ejemplo…

¿Por qué Kenshin vestía mezclilla en la fiesta?

¿Cómo es que en la tienda de autoservicios había un despachador de café?

¿Y cómo rayos Sanosuke consiguió equipo de iluminación tipo dj, los discos de los Ángeles azules y paquita la del barrio?

Pues sabrá dios como le hizo, pero lo hizo Jajaja XD

* * *

—**Glosario**—

_**Gacho: **_es cuando una persona hace o dice algo, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás.

_**Berrinche:**_ ejemplo: cuando los niñitos que se botan al piso y empiezan a llorar y gritar, que hasta ganas dan de patearlos.

_**Soltar la sopa: **_decir o contar un secreto a alguien.

_**Regarla:**_ cuando uno hace o dice algo dañando a una persona sin querer hacerlo.

_**Chillar:**_llorar.

_**Tiro por la culata:**_ cuando planeas hacer algo pero haciendo el mal y al último resulta lo contrario de lo planeado.

**_Chillar la ardilla:_**cuando a alguien le apestan las axilas.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- **_**Un mal entendido**_

Era una mañana y Kaoru ya se había levantado, después de que se vistió, la kendoka salía del Aoiya para comprar comida en el mercado cercano, pues en la cocina de la misma no había nada para cocinar y las tripas de la chica ya estaban gruñendo.

Después Kenshin se levanto de su futon para dirigirse a desayunar, pero al llegar, una caja donde se colocaba los vivieres empezaba a tambalear.

Así que el hittokiri tomo su Katana para golpear lo que había dentro de la caja, pues seguramente era un animal salvaje, que se había metido al Aoiya mientras todos dormían.

— ¡Haaa! — gritaba, Kenshin a la vez que dirigía un golpe hacia la caja.

— ¡Oye! —dijo, Sano quien se tallaba la cabeza por el golpe.

— ¡Oro! ¡Sano que haces allí! —dijo, Kenshin con gotas en la cara.

— ¡Estaba buscando algo que comer, mis tripas ya me chillaban! —dijo, Sano quien se atragantaba, al comer cereal con leche.

— ¿y la señorita Kaoru? —dijo, Kenshin.

—Señorita, no lo creo—dijo, Sano quien giñaba los ojos.

— ¿cómo que no es señorita? —dijo, Ken algo nervioso.

—No te hagas Ken, todos sabemos lo que paso después de la batalla contra Shishio—dijo, Sano quien picaba el hombro del pelirrojo.

—No es cierto—dijo, Ken que trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Tú, Kaoru, Aoiya, El 69—dijo, Sano quien se carcajeaba.

— ¡Oro! ¡Oro! ¡Oro! ¡Oro! —gritaba, Kenshin quien corría por todo el Aoiya.

—Nunca pensé decir eso pero… ¡tengo tanta hambre, que hasta me tragaría la comida de Kaoru! —grito, Sano que se tiraba al suelo y se tallaba la pancita por el hambre.

* * *

_**Con Soujirou y Shishio…**_

Estos encontraban entrenando cerca de la base del monte Hiei, pero el joven tenkken empezaba a tallarse la barriga…

— ¡Me decepcionas Soujirou, te dije que me ataques! —dijo, Shishio molesto y que sostenía la Mugenjin.

—Disculpe señor Shishio, pero es que mi estomago tiene hambre**—**dijo, Sou con una sonrisa de desesperación.

— ¡Siempre es lo mismo, desde que eras pequeño siempre ponías pretextos para todo!— dijo, el hittokiri que cruzaba los brazos.

—Para que me recogió— dijo, Sou con otra sonrisa.

— ¡Cállate y camina! —dijo, el vendado quien se llevaba las manos a la barbilla y caminaba hacia la base.

—Usted me aprecia… ¿No es así señor Shishio? — dijo, Sou tratando de hacerle "la barba" al vendado.

Pero Shishio no le respondió, pues a él también quería llegar a la cocina para atragantarse de comida…

Una vez que llegaron, estos buscaban los alimentos pero al no haber nada, desconcertó a ambos hombres.

—Señor Shishio, parece que su vieja… digo, la señorita Yumi no hizo la comida—dijo, Sou quien buscaba aunque sea un pan mordisqueado.

—"Señorita"— rio, el vendado. (Sabia sus pecados) (Risas)

— ¿Qué dijo, señor Shishio? —dijo, un curioso Soujirou.

—Que donde esta Yumi— dijo, Shishio para zafarse.

—_Si como no, para mí que el señor Shishio ya "se la echo"_— pensó, horrorizado el joven tenkken….

* * *

_**Mientras tanto con Kaoru**_

La chica se encontraba en el mercado comprando comida, pero la joven se dirigió a un puesto para comprar pescado fresco, pero alguien le gano los últimos qué quedaban.

— ¡Oiga, esos son mis pescados! — dijo, Kaoru a una chica que llevaba un sombrero de paja.

—Esos son mis… ¿Kaoru? — dijo, la mujer sorprendida.

— ¿Yumi? —dijo, Kaoru.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo, la kendoka.

—Supongo que comprando pescado… ¿No es obvio? — dijo, Yumi.

— ¡No es justo, yo quería uno para Kenshin! — dijo, Kaoru quien hacia berrinche.

—Tranquila, ya te regalo uno—dijo, Yumi quien le entregaba el pescado.

— ¡Ho gracias! Pero, que comerán tu y…—decía, Kaoru.

— ¿Shishio? A él no le gusta el pescado—dijo, Yumi.

— ¿Entonces, que rayos come? —dijo, una curiosa Kaoru.

—No le digas que yo te dije, pero…a él le gustan las garnachas, los tamales, las picadas y los tacos de cochinita pibil ni se diga, hasta se chupa los dedos—decía, Yumi riendo.

— ¿Y si le digo que pasa? — dijo, una chismosa Kaoru.

—Me castiga— decía, Yumi algo nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo? — insistía, la kendoka.

—"No querrás saberlo"—dijo, Yumi quien corría de la chica. (Otra que sabe sus pecaditos)

— ¡Espera Yumi! ¿Podrías dejar este pescado al Aoiya en lo que termino de hacer las compras? —

Dijo, Kaoru que tomaba del brazo a la geisha.

— ¡Por qué lo haría, tu puedes hacerlo! — dijo, Yumi.

—está bien, entonces todos sabrán que tu y el señor Shishio ya se…—decía, una Kaoru chantajista.

— ¡Ya entendí! — dijo, Yumi que tomo el pescado y corría hacia el Aoiya.

— ¿No entiendo, que le ve Yumi a esa momia de Guanajuato? —se preguntaba, Kaoru.

* * *

_**De nuevo con Soujirou y la momia de Guanajuato…**_

— ¡Señor Shishio, la señorita Yumi no viene y tengo hambre! —dijo, Sou que se tallaba su barriguita.

— ¡Y que quieres, que me ponga un mandil de mujer y me ponga a hacer la comida! —dijo, Shishio quien estaba sentado y cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Por qué, no vamos a comprar rameen al mercado? —dijo, Sou con cara de perrito hambriento.

—Está bien, solo porque Yumi no aparece—dijo, Shishio quien se tallaba las sienes.

— ¡Sí!—dijo, Sou quien corría a traer los caballos.

—En la noche me las va a pagar—pensó, Shishio que dio una risa de satisfacción. (_Me pregunto con que le irá a "pagar" Yumi_)

—Ya están los caballos señor Shishio—dijo, Soujirou.

—Estas cosas no son caballos… ¡Son burros! —dijo, Shishio molesto.

—Peor es nada—dijo, Sou con su bella sonrisa.

Después de discutir, ambos se montaron a los pequeños burritos para ir al mercado;

Shishio estaba que se lo llevaba la ma….

* * *

_**En el Aoiya…**_

Yumi ya se aproximaba al lugar, pero tanto eran las cosas que llevaba, que le impedían ver por donde caminar.

Mientras tanto, un Kenshin muy nervioso salió corriendo del Aoiya, pues Sanosuke había descubierto su secretito y huía del luchador para no darle explicaciones.

— ¡Kenshin espera! —gritaba, Sano quien quería saber el chisme.

— ¡Oro! ¡Oro! ¡Oro! —gritaba, Kenshin que volteaba para huir de Sano.

— ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Son muchas cosas que cargar y todavía Kaoru me chantajea! ¡Esto no puede ser peor! —decía, Yumi que estaba a punto de caer, pero de pronto venia Kenshin corriendo, este al mirar atrás y no adelante tropezó con la geisha haciéndola tirar lo que cargaba y cayendo encima de la mujer en una posición muy comprometedora.

A los pocos segundos se acerca Kaoru con el mandado, pero al ver la escena de su amado con la geisha, fue suficiente para que dejara caer las cosas y se pusiera como un perro rabioso.

— ¡Kenshin Himura! ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo encima de esa vieja!—grito, Kaoru que estaba vuelta un demonio.

—Kaoru, puedo explicarlo—dijo, Kenshin a la vez que se ponía rojo como un tomate.

— ¡Valla, no sabía que te gustaba Yumi! —dijo, Sano.

— ¡Yumi, eres una maldita! ¡Cómo pudiste! —grito, Kaoru mas endiablada que chucky.

— ¡No es lo que parece, Kenshin y yo…!—dijo, Yumi.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —grito, Kaoru que sacaba espuma de la boca.

— ¡No vale la pena Kaoru! —Dijo, Sano quien la detenía.

— ¡Sano tiene razón, Himura no vale la pena! —dijo, Misao quien alcanzo oír el pleito.

— ¡llévame lejos de aquí amiga, no como esta que es una traidora, roba hombres! —dijo, Kaoru quien lloraba en el hombro de la ninja.

— ¡Deberías tener vergüenza geisha, pero supongo que ni la conoces!—dijo, Misao que se llevaba a Kaoru lejos de allí.

— ¡Me decepcionas Kenshin! —dijo, Sanosuke quien lanzaba un escupitajo al suelo y se iba.

—Kaoru -Dono—decía, Kenshin triste.

Pero un unos arbustos a lo lejos o no tanto, se encontraba un sexy gay y un tipo con cabello de escoba, que habían visto todo el chisme…

— ¿Oíste lo que yo oí? —dijo, Kamy feliz quien daba palmaditas.

—Si lo oí… ¿y eso qué? —dijo, Chou que no comprendía las intenciones del gay.

— ¿y eso qué? ¡No sabes lo que significa! —dijo, el gay.

—No—dijo, Chou.

— ¡Que por fin, tengo la oportunidad para separar a mi Shishio de la arpía de Yumi! —dijo, una feliz Kamy que daba vueltas.

— ¡La que se va armar!— dijo, Chou quien zangoloteaba los brazos.

* * *

_**En la base del monte Hiei…**_

— ¡Ese rameen estuvo delicioso! ¿Verdad señor Shishio? —dijo, Sou que se tallaba su satisfecha barriga.

—No—dijo, la momia.

—No se haga, si se comió cuatro platos grandes y sin contar los cinco tacos de cochinita pibil, tres tamales y dos garnachas…—dijo, Soujirou riendo.

— ¡ya entendí! —grito, Shishio molesto quien caminaba dentro de la base.

— ¿espere señor Shishio? ¿Dónde pongo los caballos que se robo? —dijo, Sou confundido…

_Después de un rato Kamy y Chou habían llegado a la base, para soltarle toda la sopa a Shishio…_

—Hoji ¿sabes dónde está Shishio? — dijo, Kamy desesperado.

—Está en su despacho ¿para qué lo buscas?—dijo, el administrador.

— ¡No le digas a nadie, pero traigo un chisme y necesito decírselo! —dijo, Kamy quien se moría por gritar el chisme a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Cuéntame manita, que chisme es! —dijo, un entrometido Hoji.

— ¡primero se lo digo a mi Shishio! — dijo, Kamatari quien corría al despacho del susodicho.

Al oír esto, los miembros del Juppongatana siguieron a Kamy para saber que chisme se traía…

Mientras tanto en el despacho, Shishio se disponía a ver la revista de"Play boy"…

— ¡Estas viejas de la revista, están bien buenas! —dijo, Shishio quien babeaba por las mujeres.

— ¡Mi Shishio necesito hablar contigo!— dijo, Kamy quien entro al despacho sin avisar.

— ¡Quien te dijo, que puedes entrar como se te de la gana! —dijo, Shishio furioso (_Pues como no, si estaba embobado con las viejas_).

— ¡Hay, me gusta cuando te enojas! — dijo, Kamy quien le lanzaba besos al espadachín.

— ¡A que bienes! —dijo, un molesto vendado.

— ¡Cariño te traigo un chisme! ¡Que te va interesar! —dijo, un coqueto gay quien daba vueltas.

—Si es la propuesta de la otra vez ¡OLVIDALO! —dijo, Shishio quien sacaba del brazo a Kamy del lugar.

— ¡Hay me lastimas! ¡Eres un animal, sabes así no se trata una mujer! —dijo, Kamy quien gimoteaba.

— ¡Tú no eres una mujer! —dijo, el vendado.

— ¡Que gracioso Shishio! ¡Tus palabras me lastiman! ¿Sabes?— dijo, Kamy que se llevaba las manos al pecho.

— ¡No me interesan tus chismes, así que largo! —dijo, Shishio quien saco a Kamy y cerró la puerta para volver a su escritorio.

— ¿Ni siquiera, si se trata de Yumi? —dijo, un provocativo gay.

—Te escucho—dijo, Shishio quien abría la puerta.

— ¡Y eso que no te gusta el chisme!— dijo, un coqueto Kamy quien alcanzo a tocar la barbilla del hittokiri, grave error.

— ¡No me toques! —grito, Shishio quien torcía el brazo de Kamy.

— ¡Suéltame, me lastimas! —grito, Kamy quien se zafo del agarre del espadachín.

— ¡Me vas a decir que pasa con Yumi, Si o no! —dijo, el espadachín quien tenía a Kamy pegado a la pared, a la vez que lo amenazaba con la Katana.

— ¡No me gusta que me trates así mi Shishio! Aunque debo de aceptar, que me gusta tenerte tan cerquita…—dijo, un fogoso gay.

— ¡Me vas a decir SI o NO! —dijo, Shishio que cada vez mas ahorcaba a Kamy.

— ¡Yumi tiene un amante!—dijo, Kamy.

— ¡QUIEN! —grito, el espadachín.

— ¡Battousai! ¡Es Battousai! — Dijo, Kamy.

— ¿Battousai? ¡Qué ridículo eres! —dijo, el hittokiri que había lanzado a Kamy para soltarse a carcajadas.

— ¿crees que no se tus intenciones? —dijo, Shishio cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Pero es la verdad, yo nunca te mentiría mi Shishio! —dijo, Kamy que empezaba a llorar.

_Mientras tanto fuera del despacho, todos los del Juppon espiaban a Kamy y Shishio…_

—Se está poniendo fea la cosa—dijo, Chou.

— ¡Esto está mejor que las telenovelas mexicanas! —dijo, Hoji que se comía las uñas.

— ¿Qué pasa, porque todos están de chismosos? —dijo, Usui.

— ¡Lo que pasa es que Kamy y yo, vimos a Yumi engañando a Shishio con el Battousai! —dijo, Chou.

— ¡Primero Shishio, luego Battousai! ¡Y porque yo no! —dijo, un alterado cieguito.

— ¡Pensé que la envidia hacia el señor Shishio era de habilidad de pelea, pero veo que hasta la vieja le envidia! —dijo, Soujirou quien reía por los celos del cieguito.

— ¡Que dijiste! —dijo, Usui.

— ¡Cállense, que ya viene lo bueno! —dijo, Anji _(el monje pelón)._

_Pronto los miembros del Juppon se pegaban a la puerta para oír el chisme…_

— ¡Deja de llorar! —dijo, Shishio molesto.

— ¡Porque no me crees mi Shishio! —dijo, Kamy con lagrimitas.

— ¡Porque solo son pretextos para llevarme a la cama! —grito, Shishio mas enojado que nunca.

Al escuchar los gritos del espadachín, los miembros del Juppon quedaron boquiabiertos viéndose unos a otros…

—Se la soltó, bien gacho—dijo, Chou quien estaba en shock.

— ¡Me ofendes Shishio, y si no me crees entonces ve y pregúntale a Kaoru, la novia del Battousai! —dijo, Kamy quien salió corriendo y llorando de la habitación.

Al ver la escena los del Juppon no pudieron evitar ver a su jefe con repudio…

— ¡Que hacen aquí, lárguense! —grito, Shishio quien empezar a hacer la Homura-Dama.

— ¡Córranle todos! —grito, Hoji como mujer a punto de parir.

—Malditos chismosos, buenos para nada—dijo, Shishio que volvía a entrar a su despacho…

* * *

_**Con Kaoru y Misao**_

Kaoru estaba muy enojada, así que Misao para animarla decidió llevársela a un parque…

—Ya no llores amiga, ya verás que pronto se arreglara—dijo, Misao dando palmaditas en la espalda de Kaoru.

— ¡Tu no entiendes, Aoshi no te ha engañado con nadie! —dijo, Kaoru molesta.

— ¡Cuál es tu problema, al señor Aoshi no lo metas en esto! —dijo, Misao enojada.

— ¡Sabes Kaoru hoy estas insoportable, por más que quiero animarte tú no te dejas, asique adiós! —dijo, Misao quien se iba.

— ¡Bien no te necesito! —dijo, Kaoru quien caminaba por todo Kyoto, hasta que se perdió y decidió entrar a un bar cercano…

— ¿Qué quiere de tomar señorita? —dijo un viejo barrigón.

— ¡Quiero una botella de aguardiente! —dijo, Kaoru.

— ¿Está segura? ¡Eso es muy fuerte para usted! —dijo, el señor.

— ¡Me lo va a dar sí o no! —dijo, una malhumorada Kaoru.

— ¡Que te aproveche! —dijo, el señor que le daba la bebida.

Después de empinarse media botella, Kaoru bajo los efectos el alcohol sequia enojada por la traición de Kenshin y de Yumi, pues se habían burlado de ella, cosa que la joven no les perdonaría, a menos que esta se vengara… y sabia como hacerlo…

* * *

_**El plan**_

Después de un rato Shishio, seguía en su despacho viendo viejas desnudas en las revistas de" play boy", pero fue otra vez interrumpido.

— ¡Señor Shishio, lo buscan! —dijo, Hoji quien llego corriendo.

— ¡Dígales que se larguen, no estoy para visitas!—dijo, Shishio molesto.

— ¡Lo busca la novia del Battousai! —dijo, Chou quien entro a la habitación.

La visita desconcertó al espadachín, así que ordeno que la dejaran pasar.

—Por aquí señorita Kamiya—dijo, Hoji quien salía del despacho.

— ¿Así que tu eres la novia del Battousai, cuál es tu nombre? —dijo, el espadachín que estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

—Ka…kaoru Kamiya—dijo, la kendoka asustada pues el solo ver a ese hombre, le inspiraba mucho temor.

—Siéntate, que no muerdo—dijo, Shishio que la miraba a los ojos.

—Si como no, si usted fue quien mordió a mi kenshin !Caníbal!—dijo, Kaoru molesta.

—¿que querías que hiciera? !tenia hambre!—dijo, Shishio.

—si usted mordio a kenshin, ¿acaso usted es gay?…—decía, Kaoru con una sonrisita.

—¡Estas loca! Soy Makoto Shishio—dijo, el espadachín.

—Y dime una cosa, ¿es cierto que Battousai tiene una amante?—dijo, Shishio.

—Sí, es Yumi Komagata su novia, ¿no es así? —dijo, Kaoru.

—Preferiría el término "amante" —dijo, el espadachín que se levantaba de su asiento.

— ¿Solo eso?, pues le interesa más de lo que usted aparenta—dijo, Kaoru.

—Eres muy hábil, y dime ¿A qué bienes? —dijo, Shishio que se había recargado, en una de las esquinas de las mesa.

—Vine a proponerle algo—dijo, Kaoru.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo el hittokiri que cruzaba los brazos.

— ¡que me ayude para darle celos a Kenshin! —dijo, la joven.

— ¿y cómo diablos hago eso? —dijo, Shishio quien se llevaba las manos a la barbilla.

— ¡Fingiendo tener una relación amorosa conmigo, para vengarme de Kenshin y que regrese conmigo! —dijo, Kaoru.

—Niña, ¡El alcohol atrofio tu cerebro! ¿Y eso en que me beneficia?—dijo, Shishio al burlarse de la chica.

—Recuperaría a Yumi— dijo, Kaoru.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer, que quiero recuperarla? —dijo, el espadachín.

—¡No se haga, que bien que le sirve para "el catre"!—dijo, la kendoka riendo.

_—¡Como supo lo del catre!—_pensó, Shishio(_si claro, se espanto porque se acordó de sus pecadotes)._

—De acuerdo, te escucho—dijo, el hittokiri.

—Bien, este es el plan…—decía, Kaoru al espadachín…

* * *

_**Dulce venganza**_

Después de hablar con Shishio, Kaoru se dirigió al Aoiya, al llegar todo estaba planeado y ella actuaria normal para no levantar sospechas…

—Kaoru-Dono, que bueno que llega, la estaba esperando—dijo, Kenshin.

Pero la Joven no le correspondió…

—_Tal vez mañana pueda hablar con ella_—pensó Kenshin, quien se dirigía su futon para dormir…

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru ya se había levantado, cosa que vio Kenshin, así que él también se despertó y se dirigió hacia la chica.

— ¿Sigue enojada conmigo señorita Kaoru? —dijo, el pelirrojo.

—No, Kenshin—dijo, Kaoru pero por dentro echaba chispas.

—Qué bueno que entendió, bueno nos vemos—dijo, Kenshin quien le dio un abrazo a la joven y se fue.

—tú me obligaste a hacerlo, me las pagaras Kenshin Himura—dijo, Kaoru quien se arreglaba para la cita con Shishio.

Mientras tanto Kenshin recogía todo tipo de flores, para llevarle a su amada y darle la sorpresa, aunque el sorprendido iba a ser el.

Después de un rato, Kenshin se dirigía de vuelta al Aoiya…

— ¡Señorita Kaoru, donde esta! —gritaba Kenshin, dentro del Aoiya. — ¿Sano has visto a Kaoru? —.

—Si se está arreglando—dijo, Sano.

En eso Sale Kaoru, con el cabello suelto y con un kimono blanco con estampado de jazmines, cosa que dejo boquiabierto a Kenshin y a los presentes…

En eso Kaoru se dirigía a la salida del Aoiya justo donde estaba el pelirrojo…

—Señorita Kaoru, usted luce hermosa—dijo, Kenshin quien extendió su mano para tomar a la chica, pero esta paso de largo hacia la salida e ignorándolo…

— ¿Que pasa señorita Kaoru? —dijo, Kenshin confundido.

— ¡Ho, disculpen es que no les dije que tenía novio!—dijo, Kaoru contenta.

— ¿¡Novio!? —dijeron, todos los del Aoiya.

De pronto se oyó el trote de un caballo…

— ¡Debe ser el!— dijo, Kaoru quien abría la puerta para salir.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Battousai!— dijo, Shishio con una sonrisa malévola.

— ¡Makoto Shishio! —dijo, Kenshin desconcertado al igual que todos.

— ¿Esto es una broma, verdad Kaoru? —dijo, Kenshin quien enloquecía.

—Claro que no, Kenshin—dijo, Kaoru quien ya se había subido al caballo.

— ¡Estás loca amiga! ¿Qué no ves que este tipo es un asesino y un enfermo mental?—dijo, Misao quien estaba tan desconcertada como Kenshin.

— ¡Valla creo que no les agrado la noticia, en fin, Battousai no tienes por qué preocuparte, en lo que tú no pudiste complacerla yo lo haré! —dijo, Shishio quien disfrutaba del sufrimiento de Kenshin.

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos? —dijo, Kaoru quien se aferraba a la cintura del espadachín para darle celos al pelirrojo. _(Claro y Shishio que no quería)(Risas)_

— ¡Tranquilo Battousai! ¡No me la voy a comer, a menos que ella quiera, claro! —dijo, Shishio quien se reía de los celos de Kenshin y se iba con Kaoru…

—Kaoru—dijo, Kenshin con un suspiro.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en la cita…**_

Después de alejarse lo suficiente del Aoiya, Shishio decidió parar el trote del caballo…

— ¡Niña! ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que me sueltes? —dijo, el espadachín molesto.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo, Kaoru que rápidamente soltaba la cintura del hittokiri.

— _¡ahora comprendo lo que dijo Kamy en la fiesta, maldito Shishio esta mas fornido que mi Kenshin!_ —pensó, Kaoru.

— ¿y que sigue después? —dijo, Shishio que ataba los caballos.

—Yo tengo hambre, ¡ya se hay que ir a un restaurante!—dijo, una feliz Kaoru.

— ¡Estás loca, si crees que voy a pagar! —dijo, Shishio molesto pero se sorprendió al oír el gruñido de las tripas de la chica.

— ¡Ya sé cómo conseguir dinero! —dijo, Shishio que se frotaba la barbilla a la vez, que miraba a una anciana aproximarse.

—Buenas tardes mucha…—dijo, la viejita chaparra que miraba a Kaoru.

— ¡Cállese! —dijo, Shishio quien patio a la viejita, que salió disparada como costal de papas.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dijo, Kaoru espantada.

— ¿Por qué crees que todos quieren matarme? ¡Si tienes hambre camina! —dijo, Shishio con las monedas de la anciana.

— ¿Qué pasara con la anciana? —dijo, Kaoru.

—Al rato despertara—dijo, Shishio con una malévola sonrisa.

— ¿y si no? —dijo, Kaoru.

—Tarde o temprano iba morir ¿No? —dijo, Shishio como si nada.

—_Este tipo esta chiflado_—pensó, Kaoru quien seguía al hittokiri.

Los dos llegaron al restaurante, así que buscaron una mesa y se sentaron….

— ¿puedo tomar su orden? —dijo, el mesero.

—Una botella de vino—dijo, Shishio.

— ¿Solo eso? —dijo, Kaoru.

—No sé que quieras—dijo, el espadachín cruzado de brazos.

—A ver el menú…—dijo, Kaoru pero al verlo, noto que había tacos de cochinita pibil, que le recordó las palabras de Yumi…

"_No le digas que yo te dije, pero…a él le gustan las garnachas, los tamales, las picadas y los tacos de cochinita pibil ni se diga, hasta se chupa los dedos"._

Así que Kaoru pidió a escondidas los tacos de cochinita pibil, quería ver la reacción de Shishio para saber, si era cierto lo que dijo Yumi.

—Aquí tiene señor, su Botella de vino y usted señorita, sus tacos de cochinita pibil ¡provecho! —dijo, el mesero quien dio una reverencia y se fue.

— ¡Mmm, estos tacos están bien sabrosos! —dijo, Kaoru para provocar a Shishio.

Shishio al ver los antojitos, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pues le encantaban los tacos y si por él fuera ya le abría arrebatado el plato a Kaoru, pero tenía que contenerse, así que se sirvió una copa de vino.

— ¡Estos tacos son celestiales, lastima para quien adora los tacos y no a probado estos!—dijo, Kaoru que saboreaba su comida…

— ¡Presta para acá! —dijo, Shishio quien se llevo el plato de tacos.

— ¡Oye, mis tacos! —grito, furiosa Kaoru.

— ¡Condenado pirómano momificado, se llevo mis tacos! —dijo, Kaoru.

Después de un rato, Shishio entro al restaurante de nuevo, dejo el plato en la mesa y se sentó.

—Decidí dejarte un taco, lástima que lo decidí muy tarde—dijo, Shishio que estaba embarrado de comida en la boca.

— ¡Si claro, te lo tragaste todo! —dijo, Kaoru enojada.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —dijo, Shishio molesto.

— ¡No, ahora me escuchas momia de Guanajuato! —dijo, Kaoru pero se espanto porque el espadachín golpeo la mesa.

— ¡Escucha niña berrinchuda, allá afuera están espiando el cabeza de pollo, tu amiga que no creció y Battousai! —dijo, Shishio quien tapaba la boca de la chica.

— ¿Cómo rayos, haces eso? —dijo, Kaoru.

—Años de práctica, ¡basta de juegos! ¿Qué piensas hacer niña? —dijo, Shishio.

—No lo sé—dijo, Kaoru.

— ¡Pero qué tonta, sígueme la corriente! —dijo, el espadachín.

_Desde la copa de un árbol Sanosuke, Misao y Kenshin espiaban a la supuesta pareja…_

— ¡Díganme que pasa chicos! —dijo, un estresado Kenshin.

— ¡Kaoru está tomando vino con Shishio!—dijo, Sano.

— ¡Y quien sabe que se estén diciendo! — dijo, Misao con unos binoculares.

— ¡Ken, Shishio le esta agarrando la mano a tu vieja! —dijo, Sanosuke.

— ¡Que! —dijo, Kenshin que estaba decidido a bajar.

— ¡Espera Kenshin, que haces! —grito, Sano y Misao quienes perseguían al pelirrojo.

— ¡Ir a dejar las cosas en claro! —dijo, Kenshin que echaba humo del coraje.

Kenshin entro al restaurante y se dirigió en la mesa donde estaba Kaoru…

— ¡Kaoru-dono! —grito, Kenshin.

— ¡Que haces aquí Kenshin! —dijo, Kaoru quien se levanto de la mesa furiosa y sorprendida.

— ¡Dime Kaoru! ¿Estás segura de seguir con esto? —dijo, Kenshin.

— ¡Porque no aceptas que estas celoso Battousai! —dijo, Shishio con una malévola sonrisa.

— ¡Además Kenshin! ¡Yo muchas veces te dije lo que sentía por ti y no aprovechaste! —dijo, Kaoru con lagrimitas chantajistas.

— ¡Ya es muy tarde así que vete Kenshin Himura! —dijo, Kaoru molesta.

— ¡No te creo Kaoru! —dijo, Kenshin con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Tan pronto Kenshin dijo esto, para darle celos al pelirrojo, Kaoru se lanzo hacia Shishio para darle… ¡¿Un beso?!

Misao, Sanosuke, Kenshin y hasta Shishio quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de Kaoru, pues nadie se esperaba eso, ahora si la chica había metido las cuatro patas.

— ¡Bien, si es eso lo que quieres! ¡Que te aproveche! —dijo, Kenshin enojado y con lagrimitas en los ojos.

— ¡Ahora si la regaste y bien gacho! —dijo, Misao quien estaba decepcionada de la chica a la vez que salía del lugar.

—Ya lograste lo que querías—dijo, Shishio quien sonreía malevolamente y estaba cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Yo solo quería darle celos, no que me odiara! —dijo, Kaoru que lloraba como alma en pena.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba! —dijo, Shishio quien gruñía y que se dirigía al baño.

Tiempo después ya era casi de noche y Kaoru seguía llorando en la mesa, de hecho se estaba empinando una botella de aguardiente, cosa que enfureció a Shishio por el berrinche de la chica.

— ¡Te quedas o te vas! —dijo, Shishio quien tomaba la botella de vino.

—Me voy—dijo, Kaoru entre lloriqueos mientras tomaba su botella de aguardiente y seguía al espadachín.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —dijo, Kaoru.

—Al lago de Kyoto, solo por esta vez no llegare a la base, ¿bienes o qué?—dijo, Shishio quien caminaba con el caballo.

—_Ya no sé ni que es peor, si quedarme sola en la oscuridad o irme con este loco_— pensó, Kaoru mientras seguía al susodicho.

Ambos llegaron al fin al lago, así que Shishio amarro al corcel y se sentó para después sacar unos cerillos.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo, Kaoru al ver que Shishio prendía un cerillo.

—Fumando—dijo, Shishio.

— ¿Cómo puedes tragarte ese humo? —dijo, Kaoru que tosía.

— ¡En primera es marihuana y en segunda la fumo porque es un analgésico, para aliviar el dolor de las quemaduras! —dijo, Shishio quien inhalaba la droga por una pipa.

— ¿Tanto duelen? —dijo, Kaoru.

— ¿No me crees? Entonces mójate con gasolina y préndete fuego en todo el cuerpo, si sobrevives me dices si duele—dijo, Shishio sarcásticamente.

— ¡Ya entendí! —dijo, Kaoru quien se sentaba en el pasto.

— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo, la chica curiosa.

—Depende—dijo, el espadachín.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —dijo, Kaoru.

—Dos mil, solo bromeaba, tengo 31—dijo, Shishio que sonreía malévolamente.

— ¿Por qué eres tan infantil? —dijo, el espadachín.

— ¡Al menos no estoy loca para dominar al Japón! —dijo, Kaoru enojada.

— ¡yo no ando llorando por cualquier cursilería! —dijo, el vendado.

— ¡Pero yo no parezco momia de Guanajuato y no tengo las nalgas quemadas! —dijo, una retadora Kaoru.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes besar! ¡y te apesta la boca a cebolla!—dijo, Shishio que sonreía al ver la cara de la joven.

— ¡A sí! —dijo, Kaoru muy enojada que se empinaba el aguardiente y que estaba decidida para quitarle la sonrisa al espadachín.

—¡Mírenme soy Makoto Shishio y sobreviví cuando me quemaron vivo, quede como una momia y me creo mucho porque tengo propiedades y unos babosos que me siguen para conquistar al gobierno y al Japón, también alardeo de tener una vieja bien buena y que le hago el amor cada vez que se me pegue la gana aunque parezca una momia de Guanajuato , también sigo el estúpido lema de "el más fuerte vive" que es incuestionable, sin mencionar que soy un desadaptado social y resentido que siente envidia al ver a la gente feliz y…—dijo, una borracha Kaoru. _(Ya era hora de que alguien le dijera sus cosas ¿no?)_

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Estúpida, no sabes lo que dices! —dijo, Shishio vuelto un diablo. _(Más que de costumbre)_

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Mátame si es lo que quieres! —dijo, Kaoru quien retaba al espadachín.

— ¡No vales la pena y mucho menos borracha! —dijo, Shishio quien la levanto del cuello para después tirarla e irse.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo había hecho enojar tanto y que le gritaba sus verdades, sin duda esa chica le hizo recordar su oscuro pasado…

* * *

_**En la mañana siguiente**_

Kaoru se había dormido en la orilla del lago, y Shishio se encontraba al lado suyo quien había hecho una fogata la noche pasada…

— ¡Donde estoy! —dijo, Kaoru que se levanto de golpe al ver que estaba cerca del lago.

—Al fin despertaste—dijo, Shishio quien fumaba y veía las olas del lago.

— ¡Me duele la cabeza! y ¿por qué apesto a aguardiente? —dijo, Kaoru que se tallaba su frente.

— ¡Te emborrachaste! ¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche? —dijo, Shishio quien miraba a la joven.

— ¡No! ¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando! —dijo, Kaoru asustada quien revisaba si todavía traía calzones_. (Pues que pensó) (Risas)_

Shishio al ver que no recordaba lo que le había dicho, decidió no contárselo.

—No es lo que tú piensas—dijo, Shishio—Nos vamos—.

—_Seguramente Yumi debe estar hecha una fiera por el chisme y más porque no llegue anoche a la base_—pensó, Shishio quien llevaba a la borracha de Kaoru al Aoiya.

En la tarde, cuando llegaron al Aoiya, Shishio dejo a la borracha de Kaoru recargada en una piedra fuera del lugar, pues la había traído y ya no era su problema, pero tan pronto la dejo en el lugar, se abrió la puerta del Aoiya y dentro estaba Yumi Komagata, Kenshin y miembros de los Oniwabanshu y el Juppongatana quienes necesitaban una explicación.

Una vez dentro Kaoru fue llevada a descansar por Okon y Omasu, mientras en la sala principal estaba Shishio, Kenshin y Yumi de frente, mientras que los demás miembros de ambos bandos, estaban a su alrededor.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que sucedió? —dijo, Yumi al vendado.

—Parece ser que, la novia de Battousai los vio a ustedes dos en una situación muy comprometedora—dijo, Shishio.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que es era verdad? —dijo, Yumi.

—Me lo dijeron—dijo, Shishio.

— ¿Quién? —dijo, Yumi.

Tan pronto dijo eso todos los del Juppongatana apuntaban a Kamatari.

— ¡Tenía que ser! —dijo, Yumi molesta.

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera geishita? —dijo, una revoltosa Kamy.

— ¡Tu como siempre tratando se separarme de Shishio!—dijo, Yumi molesta.

— ¡No todo fue Kamy, Kaoru vino a la base a contarle al señor Shishio! ¿Verdad chicos? —dijo, Chou.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron, todos los del Juppon.

—Pero no toda la culpa es de Kamatari, Shishio ni de Kaoru, también es mía; debí aclararle a Kaoru todo desde un principio y evitar este "mal_ entendido"_ —dijo, un sabio pelirrojo.

—Señorita Yumi, Shishio discúlpenme si afecte su relación, la próxima vez seré mas claro con mis sentimientos—Dijo, Kenshin. _(Pobre Ken, voy a llorar)_

—No hay cuidado Himura, de hecho ¡todo fue por el cabeza de pollo que te venia persiguiendo!—dijo, Yumi quien voltio a ver al luchador al igual que los demás.

— ¡Porque me miran así! —dijo, Sanosuke.

—También discúlpame a mi Battousai—dijo, Kamy quien abrazo al pelirrojo.

— ¡No hay cuidado Kamatari! —dijo, Ken, pero Kamy no se soltaba de él.

— ¡Has que dure el momento! —dijo, el gay quien fue alejado de Kenshin por Kaoru.

— ¡Cuidado porque Kamatari jamás pierde la oportunidad, Kaoru! —dijo, Yumi a las risas.

—De hecho, tengo que disculparme con Kenshin y contigo Yumi—dijo, Kaoru nerviosa.

— ¿De que Kaoru? —dijo, Yumi confundida.

—Bese a Shishio—dijo, Kaoru que se moría de la vergüenza.

— ¡QUE DIJISTE! —grito, una endemoniada Yumi quien quería golpear a la chica.

— ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¿POR QUÉ ELLA SI LO BESA Y YO NO? —dijo, una celosa Kamy.

— ¡Suéltame Shishio! —gritaba, Yumi quien se zangoloteaba por el agarre del espadachín.

—Como no me dices eso cuando…—decía, Shishio quien cargaba a la geisha.

— ¡cállate, nadie tiene que saber eso! —le murmuro, Yumi.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —dijo, Shishio a los miembros del Juppongatana.

Una vez que se fueron, por fin Kenshin y Kaoru salieron fuera del Aoiya, a la luz de la luna para aclarar el enredo de una vez.

—Kenshin, yo…—dijo, Kaoru.

—No digas nada, solo abrázame ¿quieres? —dijo, Kenshin que aferraba a la chica a su pecho.

—Kenshin discúlpame, por ser tan celosa, fui una tonta—dijo, Kaoru que era calmada por las caricias del pelirrojo.

—No tienes porque, además los celos, son símbolo de que me amas, solo que tú te pasaste un poquito—dijo, Kenshin quien le sonreía a la chica.

—Basta Ken, sabes, hueles rico—dijo, la kendoka.

—Como siempre—dijo, Kenshin.

—No es cierto Ken, la otra vez te chillaba la ardilla—reía, Kaoru.

—Es que, no había desodorante y el kilo de limones estaba muy caro—dijo, Kenshin quien se reía junto con Kaoru mi entras bailaban bajo la luna...Fin.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**_Próximo_****_ capitulo:_**La pijamada :)

* * *

—**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA** —

**¡POR FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO!**

Si te gusto este capítulo, puedes dejar un **REVIEW** o **PM** te lo agradecería mucho, y si no te gusto pues ya me fregué jejeje

Después de dos o tres semanas por fin pude subir este capítulo, las tareas de ambas escuelas han hecho que casi no me quede tiempo de recreación pero bueno, aquí les traigo este tercer capítulo espero y les guste, si tienes alguna critica que sea **constructiva **puedes escribir yo estaré gustosa por mejorar.

Bien como pudimos ver, se hizo toda una confusión por parte de Kaoru y también Kamy que no pierde la oportunidad para separar a Yumi de Shishio, pero le salió el tiro por la culata Jajaja: D

Lo del beso no lo tenía en mente, de hecho fue de improviso, lo que hace uno por celos pobre Kaoru, igual cuando se proyecto diciéndole las verdades a Shishio pero este se la paso, estaba borracha la mujer, por eso no tomen.


	4. La pijamada

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes no son míos,

Son del gran ¡**Nobuhiro Watsuki!**

—**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**—

**¡HOLA! , **que tal, **¡Bienvenidos a mi canal!**

1.-Espero que disfruten del Fic, poder sacarles un buen de risas y hacerlos pasar un buen rato.

2.-Mis personajesfavoritos son: **SHISHIO! Y YUMI \(^0^)/ (Muajaja!)**

**¿Por qué? **Porque, me encantan los villanos y si existiera Shishio quien sabe que pasaría… ok, no.

3.-Como soy de México y sé que utilizamos palabras extrañas y chuscas, pondré un glosario.

Acepto mensajes, **excepto las críticas mala onda**, **dejen comentarios y acepto sugerencias.**

* * *

—**Glosario Mexicano****—**

**Floja: **perezosa.

**Gacha:** mala gente.

**Bronca:** problema.

**Neta:** verdad.

**Seguro popular:** es el seguro que te da el gobierno y donde te mueres esperando a que te atiendan…

**Acachar en la movida: **atrapar a alguien haciendo algo a escondidas.

**Vestir santos:** quedarse soltero siempre.

**Domingo siete:** salir embarazada inesperadamente.

**Madrazo:** golpe muy fuerte.

**Mum- rra: **Es la momia esa que salia en los **thundercats** y gritaba:

_!antiguos espíritus del mal, transformen este cuerpo decadente en Mum-rra el INMORTAL! **(algo me dice que es el primo perdido de Shishio jajaja)**_

_**E.T el extraterrestre:** supongo que ya saben que es el extraterrestre jorobado que decía "mi casa" (pobrecito no lo querían y lo abandonaron)_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: ****La pijamada**_

_**En el Aoiya…**_

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Despiértate floja! —grito, Megumi quien entro al cuarto de la chica.

— ¡5 minutitos más! —dijo, Kaoru que pataleaba y se enrollaba en las sabanas.

— ¡te traje la comida! ¡Levántate! —dijo, Megumi que daba pataditas al trasero de Kaoru.

— ¿y ese milagro? ¡De cuando acá me traes de comer! —dijo, Kaoru que alzo una ceja y se tallaba la cara.

—es que quiero saber el chisme de ayer… ¡cuéntame! ¡No seas gacha! —dijo, una Megumi muy chismosa.

— ¡ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Qué vergüenza! —dijo, Kaoru que se apuraba a comer el caldo de pollo.

—Sí, sobre todo…. ¡porque besaste a Shishio! —grito a carcajadas, Megumi.

— ¡!—se espanto, Kaoru quien se atragantaba con el caldo.

— ¡Mientras tú te vas a dar besos con la momia de Guanajuato, yo te bajare a Kenshin! —rio, Megumi que disfrutaba del momento.

— ¡Hora si te cargo el payaso! ¡Bruja!—grito, Kaoru mientras perseguía a Megumi por los pasillos.

— ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin calma a tu vieja! —grito, Megumi que corría de la endemoniada Kaoru.

— ¡Kaoru-dono! ¡Deténgase! —grito, Kenshin quien tomo a la chica de la cintura.

— ¡Suéltame Ken! ¡La voy a matar! —grito, Kaoru que pataleaba.

— ¡que pasa! —grito, Sano.

— ¡Kaoru no soporta que le recuerde que beso a la momia! —dijo, Megumi.

— ¡Quien te conociera Kaoru! ¡No sabía que te gustaba Shishio! —dijo, Sanosuke que reventaba de risa.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Ese chiflado esta más quemado que un pan tostado! —grito, Kaoru.

— ¡Pan tostado! ¡Buena esa!—se carcajeo, Sano.

— ¡Pero eso fue un mal entendido que ya se resolvió! ¡Verdad Kenshin! —dijo, Kaoru que amenazaba al pelirrojo.

— ¡Si, claro señorita Kaoru! —dijo, ken mientras era jalado de la nalga por la kendoka.

— ¡te lo ganaron! ¡Por suerte tengo esto! —dijo, Sano que sacaba un huevito kínder sorpresa para comérselo.

—tal vez a Kenshin, pero yo… ¡tengo tu huevo! —dijo, Megumi que salió corriendo llevándose el huevito de Sano. _(El de kínder sorpresa claro)_

— ¡Mi huevo! ¡Tragona devuélvemelo! ¡Al menos dame el juguete! —grito, Sano que perseguía a la chica zorro.

* * *

_**Con los del Juppon**_

Mientras tanto en la base del monte hiei, una geisha tomaba un relajante baño después de una noche bastante "agitada"… _(Y sí que lo fue)._

— ¡Señorita Yumi! ¡Es hora de levantarse! —dijo, Soujirou que tocaba la puerta del cuarto.

— ¡Soujirou! —dijo, Yumi espantada quien se envolvía en una toalla para salir de su baño.

— ¡Señorita Yumi! ¡Está bien! ¡Voy a abrir! —dijo, Sou quien abría la puerta pero fue detenido por una nerviosa y mojada Yumi.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡No pasa nada! —dijo, Yumi nerviosa_ (pues como no si en su cama estaba Shishio dormido como dios, mejor dicho como el demonio lo trajo al mundo) (risas)._

— ¿se encuentra bien señorita Yumi? ¿La noto estresada? —dijo, un curioso Soujirou quien abría la puerta.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy perfecta! Y ¿por qué viniste Sou?—dijo, Yumi nerviosa.

—Estoy buscando al señor Shishio… ¿usted lo ha visto? —dijo, un inocente Soujirou.

— ¡No lo he visto! ¿Quién sabe donde este? —dijo, Yumi nerviosa _(Si claro)_

—Qué raro, el señor Shishio no acostumbra salir tan temprano—dijo, un pensativo Sou.

— ¡si qué raro! ¡Búscalo, debe estar fuera de la base! ¡No lo busques aquí dentro! ¡Es una muy mala idea! —dijo, una nerviosa Yumi que empujaba a Soujirou para que se fuera.

— ¡Hay pero que pasa! ¡Que es todo este escándalo! ¡Parecen viejas de barrio! —dijo, Kamy que se aproximaba comiendo pastel.

— _¡Hay no! ¡Lo que me faltaba!_ —pensó, Yumi.

— ¡Que quieres Kamatari! —dijo, Yumi molesta.

— ¡Tranquila, seguramente andas en tus días! ¡Yo solo quiero saber donde rayos se metió mi Shishio! —fijo, Kamy quien comía un pastel.

— ¡y eso a ti que te importa! —dijo, Yumi molesta.

— ¡Me importa mucho fíjate! ¡Por el estoy dispuesta a cruzar todos los mares por encontrarlo! ¡Hasta soy capaz de vender mi virginidad! —dijo, Kamy con estrellitas en los ojos y que se llevaba las manos al pecho.

— ¡Si es que todavía la tienes! —dijo, Yumi quien reía.

— ¡que insinúas geishita! ¡Yo estoy santa y pura…no como otras! —dijo, Kamy sonriente.

— ¡Si cómo no! ¡Sobre todo cuando te encontré con unos de tus amiguitos, haciendo cochinadas! —dijo, Yumi que arqueaba la ceja.

— ¡cállate que tu trabajaste en un prostíbulo! Hum… ¡Al menos yo no jugaba a "columpiar el chorizo" con cualquiera! —dijo, Kamy que torcía la boca.

— ¿A si? —dijo, Yumi molesta.

— ¡Sí! —dijo, dijo Kamatari feliz que saboreaba su pastel.

— ¡Pues tómala! —grito, Yumi quien le aplasto el pastel en la cara de Kamy.

— ¡Ahora si te cargo el payaso! ¡Mendiga geisha! —grito, Kamy furiosa.

— ¡Señoritas, por favor cálmense! —grito, Soujirou que trataba de alejar a las chicas.

— ¡Nunca le digas a una mujer que se calme! —gritaron, Yumi y Kamy quienes aventaron a Soujirou para pelearse.

— ¡Te voy arrancar esos pelos! —gritaba, Yumi mientras peleaba con Kamy.

— ¡No si yo te quito esa toalla! —grito, Kamy dispuesta a dejar al desnudo a Yumi.

Pero de pronto se escucho un ruido… ¡era Shishio que se acababa de levantar!

— ¡Que fue eso! —dijo, Kamy que paro de jalar los pelos de Yumi.

— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo, Yumi que se tallaba la cabeza.

— ¡en tu cuarto geisha! ¡Se escucho un ruido! — dijo, una Kamy curiosa y que iba corriendo a la habitación.

— ¡Estás loca allí no hay nada! —dijo, la geisha que jalaba al gay.

— ¡Seguramente escondes algo! —grito, Kamy quien se zafo de Yumi y corría a abrir el lugar.

— _¡En la torre! ¡En la torre! ¡En la torre!_ —pensó, Yumi que estaba nerviosa de que descubrieran su secretito.

— ¡Aja! —grito, Kamy al abrir.

— ¡Pero mira este cochinero! ¡Esta todo botado! ¡Pareces peor que mujer recién parida! —Dijo, Kamy quien se iba. — ¡Me voy a lavar la cara! ¡No todas somos cochinas como tú! ¡Hm! —.

— _¡Por poquito me acachan en la movida! ¡Me pregunto donde se metió Shishio!_ —pensó, Yumi que cerró el cuarto y entraba al baño.

— ¡Te estaba esperando! —dijo, Shishio con una voz lujuriosa y que estaba tomando un baño en la regadera.

— ¡Pero! ¡Pero! ¡Pero si tu…! —dijo, Yumi tartamudeando.

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Tu flojita y cooperando! —dijo, un pícaro Shishio que dio un golpecito al trasero de Yumi.

— ¡Hoye! ¡Que no te fue suficiente con lo de anoche! —dijo, una molesta pero también sonriente Yumi.

—La verdad no—dijo, Shishio que sonreía maléficamente.

— ¡Creo que no fue buena idea que te tomaras, todas esas viagras! —dijo, una preocupada Yumi.

— ¡Que! ¿Me diste viagra? —grito, un furioso vendado.

— ¡Quería saber los resultados! ¡Y vaya que fueron satisfactorios! —rio, una coqueta Yumi.

— ¡Ahora si te voy a dar tus "resultados satisfactorios" para que hables con razón! —dijo, Shishio quien cargo a la geisha y se la llevo a la regadera.

— ¡No fue mi intención lo de las viagras! ¡Shishio bájame! ¡Shishio! —dijo, Yumi quien se zangoloteaba por el agarre del espadachín.

— ¡De esta no te escapas!...Yumi —dijo, Shishio riendo.

_Pobre Yumi, en la que se metió… (Risas)_

* * *

_**En el Aoiya**_

— ¿Oye Misao? —dijo, Kaoru quien estaba en la cocina con la chica.

—¿Que pasa Kaoru? —dijo, Misao que preparaba un postre.

— ¿Soy yo o esta temblando? —dijo, la kendoka que se agarraba de la pared.

— ¡El aguardiente de ayer se te subió al cerebro! He…—dijo, Misao riendo.

— ¡Pero juraría que si estaba temblando! —dijo, Kaoru confundida_. (Pobre nadie le cree por borrachita, pero todos sabemos de dónde vienen esos temblorcillos)(Jajaja)._

— ¡Hoye Kaoru! ¡Qué tal si hacemos una pijamada de chicas! —grito, Misao con emoción, tanta que tiro la harina encima de la kendoka.

— ¡Claro que sí! Solo que… ¡no me vuelvas a tirar harina! —grito, Kaoru quien corría a bañarse.

—Bien solo falta decirle a Megumi, Okon, Omasu, Kamatari y Yumi—dijo, Misao mientras preparaba pastelillos para la reunión.

_**Al ratito…**_

— ¡Por fin ya están! —dijo, Misao que sacaba los panecillos del horno.

— ¡Veo que por fin están listos! —dijo, Kaoru que acababa de bañarse.

— ¡Si, disculpa por lo de la harina! —dijo, Misao apenada.

— ¡No hay bronca! ¿Ya les avisaste a las chicas lo de la pijamada? —dijo, Kaoru.

— ¡Claro, solo falta Kamatari y Yumi, la pijamada será en el monte Hiei!—dijo, una feliz Misao que empacaba las cosas.

— ¡No, yo ni loca voy allá! —Dijo, Kaoru quien se regresaba corriendo a su cuarto.

— ¡Es por lo que paso con la momia calcinada! ¿Verdad? —dijo, una sonriente comadreja.

— ¡Y dale con lo mismo! —dijo, una enojada Kaoru.

— ¡Es que es divertido! ¡Tu besar al pan tostado! —dijo, Misao que reía.

— ¡Misao! —dijo, Kaoru que ponía cara de chivo loco.

— ¡Todos sabemos que aunque Shishio sea un chiflado, un desequilibrado social, un pirómano y un pan tostado, el solo tiene ojos para la geisha! ¡Así que no te preocupes!—dijo, Misao.

— ¿neta? —dijo, Kaoru.

— ¡Neta! si cuando acompañe a Kenshin y a Saíto para enfrentarlo, vi como se le quedaba viendo a Yumi con ojos de borrego a medio morir…—dijo, Misao quien salía riendo del Aoiya.

—Si tú lo dices… ¡iré! —dijo, una alivianada Kaoru quien se iba con las chicas hacia el monte hiei.

* * *

_**En el monte hiei…**_

— ¡convoco a Exodia como ataque! —dijo, Soujirou que estaba sentado en una mesa con Chou.

— ¿exodia? ¡Pensé que jugábamos cartas de pokemon! ¡Para que me sirve este pikachu gordo!—dijo, un berrinchudo güerito.

— ¡disculpa Chou! ¡Pensé que eran de Yu-g-ioh! —dijo, Sou con su sonrisa Colgate.

— ¡Me pregunto donde estará el señor Shishio! —dijo, un pensativo Soujirou.

—tal vez esté preparando un plan para dominar al Japón o está provocando un incendio, o comprando marihuana… ya se ¡le está poniendo el cuerno a Yumi! —dijo, un pensativo Chou.

—No creo, tal vez cuando no estaba la señorita Yumi si, pero ahora no—dijo, el chico tenkken.

—Oye Sou, no te has preguntado…Cuándo será que…ya sabes, el jefecito y Yumi…—dijo, un entrometido güerito.

— ¿te refieres a que ellos ya tuvieron sexo? —dijo, Soujirou como si nada.

— ¡que explicito! Pero digo, si ya sabes…si algún día veremos correr por todo el monte hiei a pequeños Shishio y pequeñas Yumi—dijo, un curioso Chou.

—Seria gracioso, me pregunto cómo serian—dijo, Sou feliz.

—Seria como ver a pequeñas modelos y a pequeños vendados calcinados corriendo por doquier—dijo, Chou con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—Me pregunto si los niños ya vendrán calcinados y con vendas incluidas…—dijo, un pensativo Sou.

— ¡Seriamos los tíos! ¡Imagínate que digan tío Soujirou, tío Chou! —dijo, Chou quien lloraba como alma en pena y que era calmado por Sou.

* * *

_**Con Yumi y Shishio…**_

—Ahora sabes porque me llaman Shishio el Calenturiento ¿no? —dijo, Shishio quien estaba bebiendo una copa de vino en el jacuzzi con Yumi pero esta no le respondía.

— ¡Yumi! ¡Yumi despierta! —dijo, el calcinado quien movía a la geisha.

— ¡creo que me pase! ¡Espero no haberle provocado un infarto! ¡Ella se lo busco, para que me da viagra! —dijo, un sonriente Shishio.

— ¡qué pasa, porque me duele todo! —dijo, una mareada Yumi.

— ¡al fin despiertas, empezabas a preocuparme! —dijo, Shishio quien le daba una copa de vino a Yumi.

— ¡preocuparte! ¡Si tu hubieras preocupado no hubiera acabado así! —dijo, una molesta Yumi que se bebía la copa.

— ¡Yo no oí ninguna queja tuya! ¡Al contrario! ¡Tú empezabas diciendo: _hay Shishio hazme la del misionero y que la del 69_! ¡Y yo te obedecí!—dijo, un sonriente espadachín.

— ¡que obediente! Y dime Shishio ¿tú te pusiste algún preservativo?—dijo, la geisha.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién piensas que soy? — dijo, Shishio quien le enseño el empaque.

— ¡Bien, porque tú sabes bien, que por ahora no quiero hijos! ¿Entendido? —dijo, Yumi.

— ¡Ni yo! —dijo, Shishio pero al ver al objeto con detalle pudo ver que estaba… ¡roto!

— _¡En la torre! ¡En la torre! ¡En la torre! ¡Se rompió el condón! —pensó, Shishio espantado— Malditos condones del seguro popular, debí comprar los trojan!_ —.

— ¿sucede algo? —dijo, Yumi que se empinaba la botella de vino.

— ¡Nada! —dijo, Shishio tratando de no estar nervioso.

— ¡qué bien! ¡Porque no soportaría estar embarazada! ¡Arruinaría mi figura! —dijo, Yumi mientras seguía tomando y se recargaba en Shishio.

—Sí que sería una desgracia…—dijo, la momia que fumaba para calmarse_. (Ya salió con su domingo siete y lo peor que Yumi ni en cuenta)(Risas)._

De pronto fuera del cuarto de Yumi se empezaron a oír varias voces…

—Soy yo o se escuchan voces en los pasillos—dijo, Yumi.

—Supongo que serán los del Juppon, a menos que sean visitas…—dijo, Shishio que seguía fumando.

—Iré a ver—dijo, Yumi que salía del jacuzzi pero fue detenida por la momia.

—Mientras no entre nadie todo está bien… ¡además esto no es de todos los días! —dijo, el calcinado.

— ¡tienes razón! ¡Mientras no entre nadie, todo está bien! —dijo, Yumi quien se sentó en las piernas del espadachín.

— ¡Y eso que estabas cansada! ¡Creo que la que no ha tenido suficiente eres tú! —dijo, Shishio sonriendo.

— ¡es cierto, lo admito! ¡Estás perdido Makoto Shishio! y dime… ¿Qué aras al respecto? —dijo, Yumi que se ponía encima de la momia.

— ¿Ponerme flojito y cooperando? —dijo, Shishio sonriendo.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Ahora sabrás quien es Yumi Komagata! —grito, Yumi quien empezaba a besuquear a la momia.

— ¡Esto es mejor que las películas xxx! —dijo, Shishio quien se calentaba más que un boiler.

Pero el Kamasutra fue interrumpido por algunas visitas inesperadas…

— ¡Yumi! ¿Geisha donde estas? —grito, Kaoru en los pasillos de la base.

— ¡Geisha sabemos que estas aquí! ¡Abre la puerta! —grito, Kamy quien golpeaba la puerta.

— ¡A buena hora vienen! ¡Iré abrir! —dijo, una molesta Yumi.

— ¡No espérate! ¡No me dejes encuerado y alborotado! —dijo, un excitado calcinado.

— ¡Déjate de calenturas Shishio! ¡Ya después le seguimos! —dijo, una molesta geisha que se envolvía en la toalla y salía.

— ¡Siempre es lo mismo! —dijo, un molesto espadachín que se ponía las vendas lo más rápido que podía. _(Pobrecito, le cortaron la inspiración)._

* * *

_**Con las chicas…**_

— ¡Por fin sales Yumi! ¿Qué tanto te tardabas? —dijo, Kaoru.

—Es que estaba en el baño y…—dijo, una nerviosa Yumi.

— ¿Por qué estas temblando? ¿Te sientes mal? —dijo, Kaoru que ponía su mano en la frente de la geisha.

—Es que el agua del baño, estaba fría y yo…—dijo, Yumi.

—Ahorita que dijiste baño ¡ya no aguanto las ganas de ir! Supongo que no te molesta que vaya al tuyo…—dijo, una metiche Misao quien entro al cuarto y se dirigía al baño.

— ¡espera un momentito! ¡Es que esta algo sucio y con todas las infecciones que le da a la mujer, no querrás enfermarte! ¿O sí? —dijo, Yumi quien protegía la puerta para no ser descubierta.

—creo que no…—dijo, una confundida comadreja.

— ¡No se diga más! ¡Lo lavare rapidito y después entras! ¡Vale! —dijo, Yumi quien se metía al baño y lo cerraba en las narices de Misao.

— ¡Shishio pero que haces aquí! ¡Salte! —dijo, Yumi murmurando y correteando al susodicho.

— ¡Espera! ¡No me puedo poner estas cosas! —dijo, Shishio quien estaba enredado con sus vendas.

— ¡Ahora no! ¡Solo salte! —dijo, Yumi empujando a Shishio por la ventana.

— ¡Estás loca si piensas que saltare desde cinco metros! —dijo, un molesto y asustado espadachín.

— ¡Perdóname por lo que voy hacer Shishio! —dijo, Yumi quien beso al susodicho.

— ¿por? —dijo, la momia.

— ¡esto! —dijo, Yumi quien empujo a Shishio de la ventana.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar Yumi! —grito, Shishio que caía a un pequeño lago.

— ¡Ya puedes pasar Misao! —dijo, la geisha quien abría la puerta.

— ¿y esos gritos? —dijo, Misao.

— ¡No es nada, han de ser adolescentes en urgencia! —dijo, Yumi quien salía del baño y se llevaba la evidencia del Kamasutra.

* * *

_**Con los chicos**_

Mientras tanto en las afueras del monte hiei se encontraban caminando los chicos del Juppon…

— ¿A dónde vamos Chou? —dijo, un curioso Soujirou.

—A un pequeño reventón en el Aoiya! —dijo, Chou.

Pero a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un vendado…

— ¡Mi espalda! ¡Esa Yumi! —dijo, Shishio quien salía arrastrándose del lago.

— ¿oíste eso Chou? —dijo, Sou.

— ¡si viene de allá, vamos! —dijo, Chou que corría con Soujirou.

— ¿Señor Shishio que hace aquí desnudo? —dijo, Sou espantado.

— ¡Es una larga historia! ¡Y no le digan a nadie! ¡Entendido! —dijo, la momia quien se tapaba sus cositas con unos arbustos.

— ¡No le diremos a nadie jefecito! —dijo, un asustado güerito.

— ¿señor Shishio, esas son sanguijuelas? —dijo, un curioso Sou.

— ¡Que! ¡Quítenme estas cosas! —grito, la momia al ver los bichos en su cuerpo.

— ¡quédese quieto! —grito, Soujirou.

— ¡también tiene en el trasero! —grito, Chou horrorizado y que retrocedía.

— ¡yo no se los voy a quitar! —dijo, Soujirou espantado.

— ¡Ni yo! ¡No quiero agarrare las nachas al jefe! ¡Ya sé que lo decida la moneda!—grito, un asqueado Chou.

— ¡Águila le quitas el bicho de las nalgas, sol yo se lo quito! —dijo, Chou quien tiraba la moneda.

— ¡Águila, te toca Soujirou! —rio, un güerito.

— ¡Bien lo haré rápido! ¡Ahora! —grito, Sou quien arranco el bicho de la nalga de Shishio.

— ¡mi trasero! ¡Chou esto no tiene que saberlo nadie! —dijo, Shishio que se quejaba del dolor.

— ¿ni eso jefecito? —dijo, Chou que apuntaba a las "cositas" de Shishio.

— ¡Madre mía! ¡Ahí si yo no le entro! —dijo, un espantado Soujirou al ver a una _sanguijuela (ya adivinaran donde estaba pegada) (Jajaja)._

— ¡esa sí, quítesela usted jefecito! —dijo, un asqueado Chou.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —grito, Shishio quien estaba a punto de quitarse la sanguijuela del "aquellito".

— ¡Ya quítesela jefe! ¡No la haga de emoción! —dijo, un desesperado Chou.

— ¡ya voy! ¡Una, dos…Hay! ¡Pu #&% madre! —grito, Shishio que se revolcaba del dolor.

— ¡No sabía que el señor Shishio decía groserías! —dijo, un espantado Sou.

— ¡Ahorita se le pasa! —dijo, Chou mientras Shishio giraba en el pasto.

_Una hora después…_

— ¡Cielos debe doler mucho! —dijo, Chou quien veía como la momia se quejaba.

— ¡Claro que duele tarado! —grito, el vendado.

— ¡disculpe jefe! —dijo, un apenado Chou.

—Bien, ahora que se me paso un poco el dolor, iré por unas vendas—dijo, Shishio que se iba a la base.

— ¡Oyes Chou, hay que avisarles a los demás que la reunión va ser fuera de la base! —dijo, Soujirou.

— ¿y tú a dónde vas? —dijo, Chou.

— ¡Voy a acompañar al Señor Shishio, ahorita regreso! —dijo, Sou que corría a alcanzar al susodicho.

* * *

_**En la pijamada**_

— ¡Bien ya está todo listo! ¡Que empiece el juego! —dijo, Misao quien sacaba de una caja un juego de mesa y un detector de mentiras.

— ¿Que vamos a jugar, comadreja? —dijo, Kaoru quien comía su pastelito.

— ¡Verdad o reto! —grito, Misao con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¿y cómo se juega esa cosa? —dijo, una amargada Megumi.

—Solo ponemos esta ruleta en medio, alguien la gira y a la que apunte será la víctima, y la que giro la rueda le preguntara algo con el detector de mentiras o le pondrá un reto—dijo, Misao quien sacaba helados y los repartía.

— ¡Se ve divertido! ¡Que empiecen los juegos! —grito, una feliz Kamy dando palmaditas.

— ¡Bien a girar la ruleta! —grito, Misao mientras comía su helado.

— ¡Yo la giro! —grito, Kamy que dio vuelta a la rueda. *redoble de tambores*

— ¡Misao! —gritaron, todas las chicas.

— ¡Bien, dime Misao! ¿Tú y Aoshi ya lo hicieron? —dijo, una lujuriosa Kamy quien colocaba a Misao el detector.

— ¡Todavía no! —dijo, Misao que estaba roja como tomate.

— ¡A este paso, te vas a quedar a vestir santos! ¡Decláratele! ¡Pon a trabajar a esas nenas, niña!—dijo, Kamy quien se sacudía sus bubis.

— ¡Yo giro la rueda! —grito, una feliz Kaoru. *redoble de tambores*

— ¡Megumi es la victima! —gritaron, las chicas.

— ¿te gusta Sanosuke? A mí se me hace que si…—dijo, Kaoru que picaba el cachete de Megumi.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Quien querría estar con ese cabeza de pollo! —grito, Megumi pero el detector la delato.

— ¡Lo sabía, te gusta Sano! —grito, una comadreja quien molestaba a Megumi.

— ¡Si, lo acepto! ¿Feliz? —grito, una furiosa chica zorro.

— ¡Bien! ¡Gírala Okon! —dijo, la comadreja. *redoble de tambores*

— ¡Le toco a la geisha! —gritaron, todas.

— ¡te reto! —dijo, Okon quien ponía una venda en los ojos de Yumi.

— ¡que me van a hacer! —dijo, una nerviosa geisha mientras Misao saco de la caja una viuda negra.

— ¡bien, quiero que toques esto! —dijo, Misao quien acercaba la tarántula a Yumi.

— ¡que esta cosa peluda! —grito, Yumi al sentir al animal.

— ¡Abre los ojos! —dijo, una feliz Kaoru.

— ¡Es una viuda negra! ¡Soy alérgica a esas cosas! —grito, la geisha quien aventó al bicho hacia la puerta calleándole a Shishio que entraba.

— ¡Yumi! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Ahora mismo!—dijo, un furioso Shishio quien se quitaba la araña de la cara.

— ¡Y ustedes que me ven chismosas! ¿Qué nunca han visto a un hombre semidesnudo? —grito, el calcinado a las chicas.

— ¡Yo no mi Shishio! ¡Pero me encantaría verte completito!—dijo, una lujuriosa Kamy que alzo la mano.

— ¡Kamy! —grito, una furiosa Yumi.

— ¡a pero que genio! —dijo, un sexy gay que cruzo los brazos.

— ¡Ahorita vengo chicas! —dijo, Yumi quien salía con la momia.

— ¡A de andar en sus días! —dijo, una molesta Kamy.

* * *

_**Con la geisha y la momia…**_

— ¡Que te paso! Y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —dijo, Yumi quien entraba al cuarto de Shishio.

— ¡eso no importa! ¡Solo ponme las vendas quieres! —dijo, Shishio molesto.

—entiendo que estés molesto, pero… ¿Qué rayos es esto? —dijo, Yumi que al poner las vendas al susodicho se dio cuenta de unas marcas.

— ¡Son picaduras de sanguijuelas! —dijo, la momia molesta.

—y cómo fue que…—dijo, Yumi.

— ¡Cuando me aventaste de la ventana, y caí al lago lleno de sanguijuelas! —dijo, Shishio enojado y cruzado de brazos.

—bueno, pero no es para tanto Shishio—dijo, Yumi.

— ¿No es para tanto? ¡Pues mira donde me picaron! —grito, Shishio quien le enseñaba sus "cositas".

— ¡No me digas que te picaron tu…! —dijo, una apenada Yumi.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ahí me picaron! —grito, un furioso espadachín.

— ¡lo lamento! ¡Perdóname Shishio! —dijo, Yumi con lagrimitas en los ojos.

— ¡Ni creas que me voy a tragar ese cuento! —dijo, molesto Shishio.

— ¡bueno, te prometo Kamasutra ilimitado todo este fin de mes! —dijo, una desesperada geisha.

— ¡no me importa! —dijo, Shishio que sacaba a Yumi de su cuarto.

— ¡Ni creas que me vas a sacar! ¡De aquí no me muevo! —grito, Yumi que se zafo del calcinado.

— ¡como quieras geisha! —grito, Shishio enojado quien salía del cuarto.

— ¿geisha? ¡A mí nunca me había dicho así y jamás me había rechazado un privado! ¡Ahora si se enojo! —dijo, una preocupada Yumi que salía de la habitación.

* * *

_**De nuevo con las chicas…**_

Mientras Yumi y la momia peleaban, las chicas chismeaban.

— ¡valla, pero que genio tiene el pan tostado! —dijo, Misao que torcía la boca.

— ¡óyeme! ¡No le digas así al papasote de Shishio! —dijo, Kamy molesta.

— ¡claro que lo es! ¡Está quemado y además tiene la piel como e.t. el extraterrestre! —dijo, Misao riendo.

— ¡quien es un pan tostado y et el extraterrestre! —dijo, un shishio muy molesto que estaba atrás de la comadreja.

— ¡pues el chiflado de Shi…!—dijo, Misao pero vio a Shishio sacar su Katana y se espanto. _(Está muerta)._

— ¡Perdónala mi shishio! ¡Esta loquita, no sabe lo que dice! —dijo, Kamy con lagrimitas y que se ponía frente de Misao.

De pronto entro Yumi al cuarto, quien se espanto de ver como su amorcito amenazaba a la comadreja.

— ¡Señor Shishio! ¿Pero que hace? —dijo, Yumi. _(Bien fingida la mujer)_

— ¡Yo ya me iba! ¡Con permiso! —dijo, Shishio molesto al salir.

— ¡pero qué amargado! ¿Cómo que ya le hace falta una mujer, no? —dijo, una ingenua Misao.

— ¡Si y esa seré yo! —dijo, Kamy con las manos en el pecho.

— ¡dije mujer! —dijo, Misao.

— ¡que gacha eres Misao! —dijo, un triste gay.

— ¡Bueno ya! ¡Hay que seguir jugando! ¡Ya giren la rueda! —dijo, Kaoru molesta.

— ¡Yo giro la rueda! —dijo, una feliz Kamy. *redoble de tambores*

— ¡Eres mi victima geisha! —dijo, Kamy quien reía.

— ¡No! ¡Pregúntenme quien sea, menos Kamatari! —dijo, una Yumi nerviosa…

* * *

_**Afuera de la base…**_

— ¡vengase jefecito, que el Battousai trajo las chelas! —dijo, Chou que estaba sentado en el pasto con los demás.

— ¿alguien trae un encendedor? —dijo, Shishio.

— ¡aquí tienes primo de mum-rra! —dijo, Saíto mientras fumaba su quinto cigarro.

— ¡Mum-rra! ¡Buena esa! —dijo, Usui riendo.

— ¡al menos no estoy ciego y no uso un caparazón ridículo! —dijo, el vendado riendo.

— ¡es cierto! ¿A quién le robaste ese caparazón? ¿A las tortugas ninja? —dijo, un sarcástico lobo.

— ¡Ya tranquilos! ¡Porque no tomamos nuestras cervezas tranquilamente! —dijo, Kenshin.

— ¡Valla pero si hablo la pelirroja! —dijo, un sarcástico Saíto.

— ¡No soy niña! —dijo, Kenshin con pucheritos.

— ¡Ya calmados chicos! ¡Relájense y respiren profundo! —dijo, Anji en posición de yoga.

— ¡Si, claro hablo el pelón resentido! ¡Mejor resale a tu abuela! —dijo, Hoji molesto.

— ¡No te metas con mi santa abuelita! ¡Buda te va a castigar, administrador simplón! —dijo, un furioso peloncito.

— ¡que delicados! ¿No es así mi escoba? —dijo, Sanosuke quien dio un golpecito al hombro de Chou.

— ¡A quien llamas escoba! ¡Cabeza de pollo! —dijo, un alterado güerito.

— ¿pero que estará pasando allí abajo? ¡Fuji bájame quieres! —dijo, un enano bigotón.

— ¡estoy cansado que me mandes! ¡Copia barata de babi di! —dijo, un enojado gigantón.

— ¿tú también Fuji? ¡Pues éntrale haber si muy rudo! —dijo, un alterado chaparrito.

—De acuerdo—dijo, Fuji quien abrió su mano para dejar caer a Saizuchi. (Pobrecito, ya estuvo que se hizo puré)

De pronto todos los chicos y no tan chicos, empezaron a golpearse y a lanzarse cosas…

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —grito, Sou quien entro corriendo a la base y que era alcanzado por los demás.

* * *

_**En el cuarto…**_

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te pregunte Kamy? —dijeron, las chicas.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Geishita alguna vez te has acostado con mi Shishio! ¿He? —dijo, una celosa Kamy.

— ¡estás loca Kamy! ¡Yo no tengo una relación más que de trabajo con el señor Shishio! —dijo, una enojada Yumi.

— ¡Mientes tu estuviste saliendo con él! —dijo, Kamy manoteando.

—Bueno, sí pero…—dijo, Yumi nerviosa.

— ¡es verdad! —dijo, Misao quien veía el detector de mentiras.

—Sí pero la pregunta fue… ¿lo hiciste con él? ¡Si o no! —dijo, una furiosa Kamy.

—este… yo…—dijo, una muy presionada Yumi.

— ¡Corran! —dijo, Soujirou gritando y entrando al cuarto de las chicas.

De pronto todos los chicos, entran peleándose y tirando todo en el cuarto…

— ¡No el detector! ¡No! —grito, Kamy al ver que Usui y Shishio peleaban y rompían el detector.

— ¡No! ¡No es justo! ¡Estuve así de saberlo! —dijo, un molesto gay.

— ¡CALLENSE TODOS! —grito, Soujirou furioso.

— ¿pero Sou? —dijo, una sorprendida geisha.

— ¡lo siento señorita Yumi, pero parecen peor que niños infantiles! —dijo, Sou molesto quien se iba del cuarto.

— ¿pero que hemos hecho? ¡El chico tiene razón! —dijo, un monje pelón.

— ¡Es cierto, vayamos a casa todos! Vamos señorita Kaoru—dijo, Kenshin quien se llevaba a la kendoka.

—Nos vamos Yumi… ¡arriba el ánimo! ¡Ok, no! —dijo, Kaoru con una sonrisa falsa y quien se iba con Ken dejando sola a la geisha.

— ¡No es justo! Mi cuarto quedo destruido ¡ahora donde rayos dormiré!—dijo, Yumi.

— dormirás en mi cuarto —dijo, un calcinado cruzado de brazos.

— ¿enserio? —dijo, una apenada Yumi quien se dirigía al cuarto.

— ¿no vas a dormir en la cama? —dijo, Yumi.

— ¡Dije que podías dormir en mi cuarto, pero nunca que dormiría en la cama contigo! ¡Que descanses!—dijo, Shishio quien se sentaba junto a la ventana para dormir.

—que descanses—murmuro, Yumi quien se volteaba para dormir pero al alzar la almohada vio algo...

—¿pero que rayos es esto? ¡Es una tanga y no es mia!—murmuro, molesta la geisha.

—¡Makoto Shishio! me puedes decir... !de quien es esta tanga!—grito, una furiosa Yumi quien mostraba la tanga al susodicho.

Al ver el la tanguilla Shishio se espanto, hora si estaba en problemas...

_**Cerca de Kyoto…**_

— ¡estoy cansada de caminar y tengo los pies hinchados! ¡Hasta dónde iremos! —dijo, una mujer.

— ¡Iremos a visitar a un cuate, al que le vendí el rengoku! —dijo, el hombre.

— ¿al loco que se llama Shishio? —dijo, Tomoe.

— ¡A ese mero! —dijo, un sensual Enishi…

* * *

_CONTINUARA…_

—**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA** —

Antes que nada gracias por leer el fic , puedes dejar un **REVIEW** o **PM** sobre que te gusto, que no o que tengo que mejorar, te lo agradecería mucho y si no te gusto pues ya me fregué jejeje.

Como vimos Kaoru ya se reconcilio con nuestro pelirrojo, pobrecito y todo por culpa de la Kaoru por darle celos casi se lo baja Megumi, aunque sabemos que a esta le gusta el cabeza de pollo; mientras que a Misao que no la pela Aoshi, pobre chamaca hacer si se le hace con el cubo de hielo.

El urgido de Kamy nunca pierde la oportunidad de acosar a Shishio, Jajaja y hablando de la momia las escapaditas que se dio con la geisha, haber si o nos sale con su domingo siete, por eso no se pongan condones del seguro popular, son bien corrientes los globillos esos Jajaja.

**¿Shishio perdonara a Yumi por lo de las sanguijuelas?**

**¿A qué fregados vienen Enishi y Tomoe a Kyoto?**

**¿Saizuchi habrá sobrevivido al Madrazo que se dio?**

**¿de quien sera la misteriosa tanga?**

_Shishio: ¡porque me pusiste esas sanguijuelas!_

_Yo: ¡Deja de rezongar! O ¿quieres más?_

_Shishio: grrr..._

**Por el momento estaré arreglando la ortografía y la redacción, para ofrecerles mejores fics y espero no molestarlos, gracias por la paciencia porque se que tengo mucho por mejorar ;)**

**Todo eso en el siguiente cap. Hasta la próxima chiquillos ;)**


End file.
